Cousin of a Cool Dude
by TheQueenOfPickles
Summary: This is what happens when Soul's cousin comes to town. Airi Evans, How will you survive these people? Ok, btw my stories never really have a plot, because if they did,I'd rush them. Rated T for language and stuff. Dunno where this story is going, never do
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem, It is I, Pickles, The awesome writer-er person. And I have given you yet another awesome fanfiction. I would love it if you would review. It'd be nice. But no one is forcing you. No one is MAKING you. And, if you wish, I don't mind you're OC's ending up somewhere in this story. Because I love OC stories. If characters seem OOC please tell me. I will fix it then. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I growled in frustration. How was I going to explain to Maka that my cousin-who I hadn't seen in about 8 years- was coming to Death City to enroll at the academy? No, that'd be the easy part. The hard part was telling her that she was going to stay here for a few weeks. It was all nicely explined in the letter that convieniently was delivered today, the day she was coming.<p>

_Dearest Soul,_

_How's my awesome cousin doing? Anywho, I thought I, being your favoritest and only cousin, shall pay you a nice and kind visit!...No? You're not buying it? Psh...Figures. Whatever, so here's why I'm writing. _

_1) I could not find you're cell phone number on any online site (Yes I still stalk people) _

_2) I am coming to Death City, enrolling at the DWMA. And, since you're most likely wondering, I have recently (as in four years ago)found out I was a weapon. A sycythe, just like you! And even more recently, (as in three months ago) I decided to go tell our so LOVING family. And ya wanna know what they did? DISOWNED me! THEY thought they could just DISOWN me for being a weapon. It's so depressing! Whatever, I never liked them anyway. _

_But, back to the point, I decided I would just go stay with you untill I found a place of my own. Oooooh, and get this! hehehehehehehehehehehe the jusdge for the disowny thing (you didn't think I would just LET them disown me, did you?) said I could only be disowned if I was given my share of the enheritance NOW. Then I argued and said, "But what about Soul?" Cause I mean you were practically disowned anyway, so shouldn't you get your cut? But, sadly, they said no. But, I stole about three thousand for ya last night :) I have not changed my ways, sure hope you haven't. If you are the way you were when we were seven, you are a the coolest cousin ever. Yes, mr cool, I have finally decided to give in to your coolness. _

_Well, that about does it, soulie...wait, what was I talking about? Oh! Yeah, I'll probably be there in about a week. See you soon cuz!_

_Your fellow outcast, _

_Airi_

_PS.- If someone else is reading this, I would advise you give it to Soul right away, unless you want your liver to be cut out slowly and eaten by my wolf for brekfast. Yeah, now go give it to Soul you crazy stalking bastard..._

I sighed as I read it once again. She really hadn't changed. We had been the weird ones in the family, the ones who couldn't play well enough. We were the ones getting into fights, always winning. She was only a year younger than me, but we were close. I had loved her like a sister. She was the only one in the whole family that understood me. But then her parents screwed up big time and took her away to somewhere in France or something. I guess they must have moved back after I left.

And yes, she was a stalker. When she couldn't find information, she freaked. She needed to know, she always needed to know. And she constantly came up with threats. Somehow, her mind couldn't think of nstant ideas, but of course she could always think of slow and painfull ways for people to die. That's what scared my parents. Airi and I would be talking, and then all of a sudden she would get an idea for death as soon as my parents walked in. I remember one time when we were just playing a dumb video game.

_"Soul! How dare you kill my person! You wil die a slow and painfull death. First your heart will stop pumping for a full minute, then it will erupt in harsh beating, causing you to scream in pain. You will feel excrushiating pain before someone slices a gint X in your the blood will come gushing out, but no one will even stab you to stop the pain. All of your blood will pool out from underneath you as you beg and beg for the bullet to go straight to your head, and then they'll have to carry you're dying body to the morge, and then stick you're still bleeding figure into one of the b-"_

_She was interupted by my mother passing out. I laughed along with her as my father rushed up to her. _

I laughed out loud to this. My mother was frightened of her ever since, even suggested a theropist. Anyway, how was I supposed to tell Maka? I could just wait untill she knocked on the door...It seemed either way there were multiple Maka-Chops in the future. Tell her now, wait till later... Eh, I'd wait till later.

Maka

I was just sitting quietly on the couch reading. I guess I didn't hear the knocking on the door, because soon Soul was answering it.

I heard a loud thump and truned away from my book. The door was open, and Soul was tackled by some extremely blonde girl. She had almost white hair, it was so blonde.

She was laughing when I came over to give her Maka-Chop. I stopped when I realized she wasn't a threat. Soul was laughing nervously.

"Hey, Airi, not cool..." he muttered. I smiled slightly. I put the book down and pried the girl off of Soul. She was very light, surprisingly. She squirmed against me.

"Hey! Get off of me you...you...ugh! You will die in a way worse than Soul! You will be skewered alive, then burried! The blood will slowly creep from your body to the soil as you suffocate slowly! Yes! And then ten years later your soul will still remain there! And it will forever live in the hells of-" She was cut off by Soul putting a hand over her mouth. I raised my eyebrows. What did this girl just say?

There was a cry of pain as Soul jerked his hand away. "Ow! You didn't have to bite me!"

I looked at the blonde who was now on the couch. She smiled. "Actually, I did."  
>"Your fangs frikin hurt!"<p>

"Deal with it!" she suck her tongue out childishly at Soul. I was lost.

"Uhhhhh..." I said, not sure what to do. Both of their heads snapped to me.

"Oh, yeah uh Maka. I guess I forgot to tell you my cousin was coming to stay for a while..." Soul muttered. I had a feeling he didn't 'forget', as he claimed. I slammed a book down on his skull.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin!" I screamed at him. He rubbed his head.

"Ow..." he muttered. The girl looked amused. I turned to her woth a warm smile.

"Maka Albarn, nice to meet you!" I stuck my hand out to her. She slapped it in the palm and shook hers with mine.

"Airi Evans, Pleasure to meet your aquaintance." We dropped our hands and both turned to the beaten up Soul. There were two red wounds on his hand from where Airi bit him. I lughed and went into the bathroom for some disinfectant.

Airi

I laughed shortly after Maka left. I grinned at my cousin, who was staring in awe at me. I had meant to say something clever about the girl in his house, but the look was disturbing. "What?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Since when the hell were you hot?"

I laughed. I guess he was right. I had grown to a nice size, including chest wise. I had a nice ass, I had to admit. And pretty decent legs. My dark blue skirt showed them off pretty well. I was slightly curvy, not just a skinny tree trunk. My whitish colored hair was thin and fell to just beneath my shoulders. I had a big chunk of my bangs covering my right eye. My eyes were a blood red, like Soul's. And my face wasn't too round or too thin. I guess in a way I was hot.

"Haven't I always been hot?" I questioned innocently. He pulled out a picture of me when I was seven. Where the hell did that come from?

I was smiling up at the camera, my red eyes batting. I had the same color hair, just slightly less curled. I had on a small white dress, which really showed that I had no chest at all. And I was extremely short. I thought I looked cute as a kid.

"Hahahahahahah!" I began to laugh. But I guess I wasn't hot. That would be wrong. Just wrong.

He laughed with me. I missed my cousin so much. I remember when he told me he was a weapon, then disappeared. I was extremely sad then. I never even heard anything from him. Stupid parents taking me to France...

I gave him another smothering hug and watched as he blushed. "Oooooooh, so you blush now, do you?" I asked while licking the tips of my fangs. I loved my fangs. I didn't know why I had them, like I never knew why Soul had all pointy teeth.

He blushed even more. I laughed and skipped around the room. I always skipped. It was a habbit. I couldn't stop, just like I couldn't stop playing the guitar. It was so sad...

"I think Soulie's gone soft...Maybe a certain girl did this to him? Ah yes...Must be little Maka..." I mused while skipping. His blush seemed to go even deeper. I laughed. "Soulie's gotta girlfriend, Soulie's got a girlfriend, Soulie's gotta-" He stuck his leg out and I fell face first into the carpet. "Ow..."

He laughed and I glared at him. A sudden death popped into my mind. "You! You will be cooked slowly by ogres, and they won't even listen to you're screams as-"  
>"Oh shut it."<br>"Hey! You cannot Shush me! I will shush you!" I took pride in one of my many talents and a sword appeared in my hand. Did I mention I was also twin swords, a mace, and a chain scythe along with being a scythe? I didn't? Oh, well now you know. I smiled evilly. His eyes widened.

"How the hell can you do that! I thought you were a scythe!" He shouted, runing away. I laughed.

"I forgot to mention I also have a few other powers. Did you know that my father's side of the family had quiete a few weapons? Guess I got lucky!" I swung the sword at him, but hit a random vase instead. "Shit!" I screeched. The vase wobbled and crashed to the floor. I laughed nervously, rubbing my neck. "Aheh, hehe, uhhhhhh..."

"So not cool," Soul muttered.

Maka walked in and looked at the mess. My eyes widened in terror. Oh no! Run! I ran out of the room just as Maka was yelling something about roughhousing to Soul. Hehe, eight years later and he still gets blamed for everything. Wow, he really didn't change. I stopped in front of the room I assumed was his. I ran into a boyish looking room. Yeah, it was his.

I hid in the closet, waiting for one of them to come find me. But they can't find me if I was in weapon form and under blankets. I smiled and went to chainscythe mode after wrapping a blanket over myself. I heard the door open in my weapon form, then shut once again. I returned to my human form.

"Airi!" Soul's voice echoed through the room. I giggled silently. "Dammit, Airi, I'm so not taking the blame AGAIN!" I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out laughing. The door opened once again to see a very angry Soul. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Hahahaha you should have...hahahhahahahahaha ...seen you're...hahahahahahaha!" I couldn't talk straight. If there was one thing that I could do, it was laugh. I laughed at almost everything. Including pain.

Soul picked me up by the front of my shirt and started shaking me. I still didn't stop laughing. WAit when did he get so strong? He was such a wimp when we were kids. Huh. I stopped laughing. He stopped shaking me. "Now," he started, already dragging me back to the living room, "You are going to tell Maka that I did NOT brake that vase. You can learn what a Maka-Chop feels like."

I retorted, "Who buys a vase to put in their house anyway? Mom and dad had several. Hell, even your parents had vases. What's the point of them?"

He didn't answer, only shoved me in front of a expecting Maka. I gave a faint smile. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Maka..." Soul smirked. I glared at him. "I'm sorry that Soul was stupid enough to tell me to shut up! It's all his fault, Maka, I swear! I was only trying to grab the vase when it broke. He ran right past it! But seriously, why did you buy such a brakeable vase?"

Maka's eye was already waving his arms frantically. "Ahhhh! MAKA! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE'S AN IMPULSIVE LIAR! ONCE SHE CONVINCED A CARNIVAL ATTENDANT SHE WAS A MIGIT SO SHE COULD GET ON A ROLLER COASTER!"

Maka sighed and went to pick up the broken vase, mumbling, "Immature brats..."

I glared at her. "I am so not immature! Soulie is the immature one!" I shouted pointing at the boy. His eyes got big.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up Airi!"

"What did I say about telling me to shut up!" I screeched and lunged on him again. I saw a black and red blade come out just below my wrist. But one of his arms turned into the same blade. I blinked in surprise. I had never seen him in weapon form. I started to falter in my motives. His scythe arm was starting to go towards my flesh.

"You wouldn't." I glared at him. This wasn't the Soul I knew. He wouldn't hurt me for anything. I wasn't scared really, he just caught me off gaurd.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But you would. Now get the hell off of me!" I was shoved off of him, both of our blades gone. I laughed.

"Ya know, I think Maka relly has softened you up. I mean-" a pain went through my skull. "Ahhhh! What the hell!" I screeched at the blushing girl. How did Soul manage to link his soul with hers? She was so VIOLENT! "Jeez Maka! You didn't need to scatter my brain cells! I don't have enough of those as it is!"

I could see Soul roll his eyes and smirk. I glared at him. I didn't use my simple glare, oh no, I used my death glare. The one I gave my ex-parents when they told me to do something. The one that made Soul's brother pee himself. Soul's eyes got wide and the smile disappeared. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, miss Maka, whatcha making for supper?" I grinned at her. She sweat dropped. Yes, I loved food just as much as my cousin. Must be why we had such carnivorous teeth. I laughed and skipped to the kitchen.

Maka made yummy food. I found myself making a bet with Soul on who could finish theirs first. And I won by sixty seconds. PLUS I kept a perfect posture the whole time. I laughed as I waiting for him to finish his spaghetti. He glared at me.

"I win! "I cried happily. "And I didn't even slouch! Having a rich family has it's perks." I started humming while watching Soul and Maka eat. Maka was eating slowly, not really talking. It was getting akward.

Finally, after both Soul and I had finished, Maka started talking. "So Airi, why exactly are you here? Soul didn't tell me." She shot a look at him. He shrugged. I laughed.

"My wonderfull family decided they no longer needed a daughter! All they need is Wes. Stupid, arrogant, ugly Wes." Soul laughed at this. We both despised his brother. He was always getting in the way, always earning BOTH our parents' favor. Of course he got everything. He was the freaking oldest.

Maka gave a questioning look to Soul. He again shrugged. I wondered just how much Soul told his meister about his family. I was extremely disappointed he didn't mention me. Pshh, everywhere I went I BRAGGED about him. And he didn't so much as mention me.

"So, now I'm staying here. I'll most likely have a nice apartment in about a week or so. I'll sleep on the couch, blah blah blah. And, I guess I'll have to find a meister... oh and Soul?" I asked him curiously. He loooked up at me. I grinned. "I am SO becoming a death scythe before you!"

His eyes narrowed. "How? You haven't even collected a soul!"

I shook my finger. "Nuh, uh, uh! I have killed at least thirty kishin souls on my own. How far are you two?" I asked innocently. Maka answered right away.

"48. We would have been further if someone would have realized that the stupid soul had ears..." She glared at Soul. I sensed a fight.

"What? What happened to 'As the Meister, I'll take responsability'?"

"You're the one who ate the damn soul!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know Blair was only a cat?"

"Makaaaaaaa...Chop!"

"Ow! Dammit Maka!"

"Who's Blair?" I quietly said.

As if on cue, a girl with purple hair and ears opened the door. "I'm hooo~ooome!"

She spotted me when she came into the kitchen. I got a glare. "Who's this girlie? Oh no! She's come to take my scythie boy!" She went over and glomped Soul into a breasty hug. I laughed at his nosebleed. Maka gave him another Maka-chop. I couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly I was given a Maka-Chop myself. I screamed again. Then one of my blades appeared in my hand. "Die!" I started slicing at the meister, who dodged expertly. I repeated what I said before faster and faster. "Die die die !" I contnued to swish at her. But Soul got in the way. "Soul! Move! I'm TRYING to kill your MEISTER HERE!" I struggled against his grip. Damn he really did get strong.

"Don't kill my meister." He grumbled. Holy shit! Since when was he so protective!

I made fake tears form in my eyes. "Soul, you're hurting me..." I whined out. This was how I got out of situations when we were kids. His eyes widened and he instantly let go.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled wide. "Thanks Soul!" I skipped out of the room. I could hear him slightly as I ventured into his room. "Dammit! Fell for it again!" I laughed manically.


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPTER! (Really I already had this typed up but putting two chapters in the first thing is lame... SO here it is.**

**To my only review SO FAR**

**Yoky2cool4u- I am so excited that you reviewed the day I posted this up :) It warmed my heart. I will PM you about you're OC...I might have an idea for her... and I WILL read you're story... And I send a digital cookie to you *gives digital cookie* There...**

* * *

><p>Soul<p>

School with my cousin was obviously different. She was like another Maka, furiosly writing down every word. I swear she wrote like a machine. Stein wasn't the least bit fazed by the fact that she was making a very annoying noise with her pen. Actually, whenever she wasn't taking notes, she was clicking her pen. Ver, very annoyingly.

Finally the bell rang and we all got up. Maka was cheery, like always. I grumbled and got to my feet, my annoying cousin following.

She hummed happily and skipped down the hall. I was surprised Maka hadn't chopped her yet today. I groaned. She was as annoying as ever. But that was how she got her coolness.

Black Star was shouting something down the hall. All I caught were the words, "WHO DARE TRY TO SURPASS A GOD LIKE ME!"

I slapped my face. He was most likely talking about the attention Airi was getting. Plus, she had already gone for an information mission, by herself. I didn't like the fact that she didn't have a meister yet, but as violent as she was...

Airi

I was freaking frightened of the blue haired boy shouting as he headed in my direction. I hid behind Soul. "Soul! That thing is scary, kill it! KILL IT NOW!"

I felt him start rolling with laughter. "Hear that Black Star? You're scary!"  
>This Black Star looked pleased. "See Tsubaki, she's already scared by my presence!"<p>

I glared at him. "Shut up you freaking blue haired freak! As if you'd ever surpass God! Psh, you couldn't surpass ME!"

His face seemed to twitch. "Oh yeah! I'll take you up on a fight!"

I sighed. "Fine by me...If you really wanna looooooose..."

The raven haired girl-Tsubaki?- sighed. "Black Star, I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

But the boy did not listen. He ran with me outside. Tsubaki sighed again. "I'll go get Professor Stein..." She walked off while I raced out of the room.

Black Star took on a fighting stance with his weapon, Tsubaki. She was a chain scythe too! Interesting...Make an observation. I'd have to look them up later, find out all about them. I loved to do that. I needed to know.

But for now, I'd kick their asses. This kid was annoying. A guy with a big screw in his head walked up, who I knew to be my professer, to observe. Maka and Soul walked up behind him, along with three others I didn't know. Oh and there was the group surrounding of course.

Black Star turned to make sure that the teacher was there. "Good, now we can-" I cut him off with one of my wrist blades. I watched as some blood dripped to the ground. I instantly had several thoughts of ways to die. I surpressed them. I hated that about myself. Just the site of blood could give me millions of ideas on how to die.

I quickly made a blade appear in my hand. Black Star swung his weapon to me, but I dodged and jumped over his head. I wasn't lying when I said I had over thirty kishin eggs. I had trained myself up until I told my family. And boy did they FREAK. Not only was I a disgrace to the musical world, but I also had a weapon's blood. Should we kill her? No, let's just send her on her merry way and make Wes the family child! I rolled my eyes as I stabbed at Black Star's leg.

He turned to me and hit me with his soul's wavelength. Was this really all he had for a soul? My soul was much larger when I had first actually took a look at it. It must be twice the size by now.

"Wow, you're pretty weak." I commented as he swung one of Tsubaki's chain scythe blades at me. I parried with my own blade. I turned my arm into a half of a chain scythe and wrapped it around the poor pair. They were tight in my grasp. I whispered my simple attack to send most of my wavelength onto him

"Soul Strain..." and I sent my wavelength into him through my chained arm. He jolted and fell limp. "Paaaaaathetic." I shook my head in disappointment. One blow throughout the whole thing? Booooring! I saw Maka looking at me curiously. Her eyes seemed glassy.

I waved my hand in front of her face. I had left Black Star and Tsubaki passed out from my soul waves. I didn't think I gave them that hard of a time...I just may have put on a bit more than I needed to...

"Makaaaaaaaa!" I shouted. She blinked once before gaping at me.

"H-how did you...how did you get such a large soul!"

I shrugged. "I guess being stressed all the time of whether or not you're gonna please your parents helps you mature. And then the past four years, expanding my soul was easy. Ooooh, I even figured out how to make my soul suck the wavelength of others. Not sure how I did it, but it sure scared the hell outta Wes..." I started laughing. It was true, he was test subject. And boy did he feel suckish after I did it a few times.

Soul chuckled slightly. I smiled and went over to a now conscious Tsubaki. I helped her up.

"No hard feelings, kay?" I got a smile in return. I looked at her unconscious meister. "Hmmmm, didn't know my soul was that strong..." I mused out loud.

Tsubaki laughed. "You have an amazingly strong soul. Never seen one like it." I smiled proudly. Yup, I was one of a kind.

I skipped back into the school and off to my next class. Physical training. It was like gym for Shibusen. You got to run around and beat people up! I smiled and continued to skip.

]Maka

I was surprised at the size of her soul. It was larger than even Kidd's. He seemed to see it too. Stein looked impressed. Airi skipped back into the school, after talking to Tsubaki. She came up with the unconscious Black Star. I sighed. He had gotten ahead of himself. He had assumed that he could beat Soul's cousin.

But I had never thought I would see the day where someone was so much like Soul. But at the same time she wasn't. And I was pretty sure no one could resonate with her. At least no one I knew. She was so annoying, almost more annoying than Black Star. And she could think up some scary things. Last night when I told her that she deserved more than only five Maka Chops, she told me I would die a slow painfull death by bleeding in the ocean, being dunked several times, then being ripped apart by a shark. I seriously wonder what goes on in her mind.

Tsubaki dragged Black Star to the Nurse's office. I gave her a faint smile while Soul was holding back laughter. He obviously knew who would win. I sighed and followed Soul into the school.

Airi

I kicked the final person out cold before bowing respectfully. Yes, I was a brutal fighter. I had just taken out everyone in my group. I even tried taking out the teacher, Sid. But after giving him a few cuts I decided that I shouldn't, for the sake of my grade.

The blue zombie stared at me in shock. I smirked. "Anything else for today, Sid?"He shook his head silently. I skipped out of the room. "See ya on Tommorow!" I called as I shut the door. Hahahahah! The look on his face! I started laughing hard.

I stopped laughing and skipped off to my next class, my skirt swishing beneath me. Let's see I had... ugh, I had resonance. But I didn't have a partner yet! How was I supposed to resonate! I was pretty damn sure I couldn't find someone able to handle my soul. Like I said, it was pretty large.

I started humming a song that I couldn't remember the name to. Something I played at a fromal recital just to piss my parents off. I think it was by Super Chick. Whatever, I was humming it.

I wasn't looking where I was going, causing me to bump into someone. I screamed when I fell. Before even looking at the figure, I started shouting things out. "You will die slowly with desease, because bad events will happen after you are cursed by a witch. Then you will die , watching the world move around you, but you are unable to move! And then, the left side of your face will begin to turn ugly, but not the other. It will shrivel up and die! You will no longer have protection of you brain, and you'll be begging for them to kill you. 'Oh please, kill me now!' Yes I can see it now..." I trailed off and looked up at the fingure.

He had dark choppy hair, and warm grey eyes. He wore a simple black 'I hate school' T shirt, and black jeans. A leather jacket was draped over his shoulders, and his expression was apologetic. And slightly amused. He held one of his hand out to me.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention. Now what are you talking about hospitals and desease?" He gave me a lopsided grin. I took his hand and he helped me up. I glared at him.

"You! How could you not understand me! I said you will die of a slow curse and desease, and it will be painfull!" I shouted at him. He didn't even blink.

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Derik Hooshytie. Your's is?" He continued smiling. I gaped. How the hell could he be so annoying!

"Airi Evans..." I muttered looking at the ground.

He laughed. "So you're the new kid? I remember when I first came here, and I didn't get this much attention. And that was about a month ago."

I raised an eyebrow. Wow. I hadn't really realized that I was so fussed over. I knew I was new, and I drew attention but what was so FUCKING INTERESTING? "Oh."

He laughed again and started walking in the direction I was going. I followed. "So, Airi, you're a weapon, right?"

"What about it?" I asked quickly. I was always suspiscious. I'd have to look him up later. He made a mistake by putting out his full name. There was a lot I could do with it.

He shrugged. "Just wondering. I'm a meister. And I plan to become the best meister ever to graduate. Better than Stein."

He was being awefully open. He really didn't care much. I nodded. "Cool. What class you headed to?"

"Resonance with Death Sycthe." I nodded again.

"Me too. Though I'm not sure anyone can resonate with me. My soul's kind of hard to handle." I explained. He nodded, his smile back.

"I bet I could handle it." I stopped walking. Did he really think he could handle me? I smirked.

"Really?" I asked, amused.

His eyes looked determined. "I'll make a deal with you. If I can handle you're whole soul, and resonate with you, you become my weapon."

"And if you can't?"

"Forget you ever met me."

I shook his hand. "Deal."

We walked into the woods where we were to try resonating. This class was really for testing skills with you're partner, and somehow I got put in here. I don't know how, Lord Death said simply that I was going to this class. But I guess what I was about to do would determine whether or not I would have a meister.

There were a few pairs there, including the ones I fought earlier. They didn't seem to notice me. The red headed teacher, Spirit, was talking about some of the skills. I rolled my eyes. Please. His voice was annoying, his hair was an annoying color, and he was way too odd.

Derik gave me a grin when people strted to go off in different directions to practice the moves they were assigned. We were assigned witch hunter for my scythe form, Soul Slicer for my twin swords form, Gene Hunter for mace, and again witch hunter for my chain sycthe.

I turned to Derik and glared. "Drop me and you die."

He nodded, determined. "Transform," he stated.

I obeyed and went into my scythe form. I knew now that I looked like Soul did, but the eye thingy in mine was different. Oh, and the handle was thinner, too. Maka had compared us.

He caught me with ease. That was good, but I was holding back most of my soul. "Ready?" I asked in my weapon form. I got a nod. I let him feel my full soul. He seemed startled at first, almost dropping me. Good, he could handle me. Now we had to tune our souls together, so he could fight wth me.

I felt his soul near mine. He was adjusting his. But there wasn't much to adjust. They clicked together almost perfectly. It shocked me. Especially considering I hadn't tried this with anyone before.

The next thing I knew both of us stated, "Soul Resonance," in sinc. I could feel our souls merge together, and my blade grew in size. But it wasn't witch hunter.

"Huh?" I said. The blade broke. Spirit walked up to us, coming to explain.

"Nice example of Gene Hunter, but you need to know how to do witch hunter. Try again."

My reflection showed off of my blade. Huh. I guess we had to tone it down. But wait, he had just successfuly wielded me...

Derik smirked. "Looks like I gotta weapon." He mused. I laughed.

"Yep, that you did. Now let's try for witch hunter."

We tried a couple times, and once we even ended up with a funny one that I couldn't understand. But nope, no witch Hunter. I sighed and turned back to my human form.

Derik was panting on the ground. I held my hand out to help him up. "Maybe we should try some of my other forms?" I suggested.

He nodded. I jumped up and turned to my chain scythe form. He went out to grab me. But failed miserably. I shrieked as my weapon form hit the ground. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." I cried out. "That freaking hurt!" I shouted at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. But you'll get over it." I glared at him through the blade. He picked me up and we resonated. We did a perfect Witch Hunter. So why the hell couldn't we do it with my other form? Grrrrrr! Frustration!

I turned to my twin swords. We did a perfect Soul Slicer, which caused my blades to glow a dark aura and grow in size. The ribbons on them unraveled and twisted violently ito one. The attack was to slice souls. Well, more like damage them, so they were still yummy and edible. Hehe, souls were so good...

Next was my mace. I did a Gene Hunter, making the spiked ball grow in size. Made me feel bloated, but whatever. So why couldn't we do witch hunter with my scythe form?

I transformed back to my human self. I hadn't broke a sweat. Derik, however, looked worn out.

I laughed. "I told ya I had a large soul. It's hard to handle. Now why can't we do freaking witch hunter..." I mumbled the last part. He shrugged.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out." He smiled his lopsided grin. We heard a faint bell coming from the school. Our cue to go.

I couldn't wait to go tell Soul that I had a partner. Hehehehe, I was so becoming a death scythe before him.

I skipped down the hall next to my new partner. He spoke up. "So where are you staying at?"

I shrugged. "For right now my cousin's house. But I'm working on getting an apartment." I felt his arm wrap around me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. I want my weapon staying with me. I have a spare room at my place. You can stay there." I pulled his arm off my shoulder and lightly hit him."No touchy. And sure, why not? I'll just get my things from Soul's house. I guess I'll move in at the end of the week?" I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Fine with me. But you are my weapon, and I shall do whatever I want." His arm went back around my shoulders. Damn him for being taller than me.

I jerked my head to the left and bit his hand. He instantly took it away. "Not if you want to keep you're fingers..." I stated.

He shook his hand. "Ow! Since when did you get FANGS?"

"Since I was born." I said innocently. He shook his head and laughed.

"We will make awesome partners..." I laughed at this too. I waved bye to him when I spotted Soul and Maka. Lucky for me, school was out. Yippeeeee!

I went up behind Maka without her noticing. I tapped her shoulder and said, "Boo!"

She screeched and punched me in the face as she turned. I rubbed my cheek. "Owwwwww..."

"Whoops! Sorry!" She said. Soul started laughing. I glared at him.

I made a sword appear in my hand. I swung it at him. "Die! Die! Die!" I yelled, chasing him down the street. I heard Maka sigh behind us.

"Makaaaa CHOP!" Each of us had a book lodged in our skulls.

"Ouch...that hurt!" I complained.

When we got back to their apartment I began to tell them my awesome and eventfull day.

"So, now I officially have a meister!" I grinned from ear to ear. Soul looked a bit uncomfortable, but Maka seemed happy.

"That's great, Airi! I'm sure Derik is a great guy." Soul still looked uncomfortable.

I tackled him on the couch. "What's wrong, Soulie? Aren't you happy for me?" I gave him innocent eyes.

He glared at me. "How do you know he's not some pervert? You just met him!"

I stared in shock. He was being protective? Huh. Diiiiiiiferent... "Well, how did you and Maka become partners?" I knew the story. Maka told me when Soul was in bed. They didn't know each other well either.

He paled. "That's different..." He mumbled. "And get the hell off me!"

I scrambled to my feet, still looking at him. "I do NOT need your permission to get a partner, Soul." I stated simply.

He dropped the subject. He usually wasn't so protective. Huh. This was weird. Oh well.

"I'm moving into hs place at the end of the week, if you wanted to know." I called as I headed to the door. I opened it and stepped out, skipping the whole way. Ugh, needed to lear how to not skip.

Soul

I couldn't believe it. She had already gotten a partner, on day one. I had alway loved my cousin, and I would not stand for her getting hurt. Especially if I could prevent it. And now apparently she was moving in with him? I didn't think so.

Yes, I was acting oddly over protective. But she was my cousin, and I wasn't letting some pervert take advantage of her.

I sighed and flipped the channels, not really paying attention. I could tell Maka was a bit suspicious as to why I was getting so upset. But, whatever. It's not like it had anything to do with her.

Aidi

I took a final punch to my meister, my eyes slanted. He was on the floor, gasping for breath. We were in physical training. Second day of school, and I had already beat everyone else up. He was the only one left. And I only held back a little.

"Damn, Airi. Since when were you so strong!" I shrugged. I had always been tough. It was just how I was.

I helped him up, deciding not to knock him out like the rest. Sid had apparently expected me to beat up the whole class again, because there was a nurse in the room checking out the bodies.

Derik smiled at me, giving me a small thank you. I grinned back and skipped over to Sid. "Grade for the day?"

"A," he replied instantly. I beamed. yay.

I continued skipping out of the room. Time for resonance class. It wasn't all that bad, but I was still depressed. I couldn't use Witch Hunter in my scythe form...Sigh!

We met in the woods, but today was different. Hmmmm, why were people going off in groups? I knew we were late for class, but this isn't what they did yesterday...

Spirit looked at me. "Ah, hello Airi." He nodded at Derik. "Derik. You two are late for class."  
>I gave him my puppy dog eyes.<p>

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Albarn. I only wanted to do my best in my other class..." I made fake tears form in my eyes. "I am so sorry Mr. Albarn! Please f-forgive me!" I burst into fake tears. I wanted to test what kind of guy he was.

"No! Don't cry! It's ok!" He frantically tried to get me to stop crying. Deciding not to give it out as an act, I wiped the tears away.

"Ok...*sniff* Mr. Albarn. What are we doing in class today?" I could hear Derik laughing silently behind me. Well, not completely silent.

"Actually, most of the class was breaking off into resonance teams. But seeming as how you two seemed more advanced yesterday, I believe You'll be taking Stein's class." He replied. I winced inwardly. Goodie, I got to go for even harder classes. Yay for ME!

I sighed and walked away, towards the opposite side of the forest. Where the more advanced studentss practiced. At least, that's what I was shown when I was given a tour a few days ago. The age didn't matter, just you're skill. And apparently I was skilled. Well, Derik too, I guess. But, he wasn't as awesome.

We reached the edge of the woods, where there were groups fighting against each other. I noticed Maka in one of these groups, holding Soul in weapon form. Her, the annoying Black Star, and who I assumed to be Death the Kid were fighting against another weird team. I watched long with my partner at their fighting styles. I mentally added the information. It would come in handy.

It seemed Kidd was their backbone, the distanced attacker. He kept the attacks coming while the other two danced around the enemy. Maka seemed to attack easily, not breaking a sweat. I've never seen her fight. But the Black Star jerk, pfft, he was too blunt. Most of his attacks were blocked.

Suddenly Stein was next to us, watching also. It made me jump. "Holy- WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" I shouted at the teacher. His facial expression didn't change. And he didn't answer either.

"That will be you're new ressonance team," He nodded towards Maka, Black Star, and Kidd. I started feeling funny. I was going to be in a ressonance team with my cousin, a weirdo, and Shinigami-sama's son. There was nothing AKWARD bout that at ALL.

"Uhhhhh, are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

He turned to me, his glasses glaring. "Yes, quiete. Soul and Maka have a strong ressonance, and should be able to handle your and your partner's souls. Kidd and his weapons also have large souls, they should have no problem with having more added. And Black Star..." he paused, seeming to go into thought. "Black Star has a unique soul, and will most likely have to adjust to someone who has a soul larger than his. Just try not to take over. If this doesn't work out I'll have you and your partner dropped from my class and put back into Spirit's."

And then he walked away. I gave Derik a grin. We could fit in here, I knew it. The fight stopped and Maka trotted up to us. Soul transformed back to his human form.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked curiously. I smiled.

"Say hello to you're new resonance member!" I said cheerily. When Black Star and Kidd came over with their weapons, they looked as confused as Maka.

"B-but I thought you were in the lower class?" Maka said. I smirked.

"Nope. You're daddy thinks I belong with the more advanced students."

Maka's eyes dimmed. I knew she hated it when her father was mentioned. I did my research. I always did my research. In fact, last night I figured out a lot about Black Star and Kidd.

I giggled and skipped in circles. Only to be stopped by my meister. "Stop skipping around, you look like a kid." I glared at him.

"But I AM a kid! And not the feaky asymmetrical kind, either!" I pointed a finger at the hair of Kidd. His eyes went wide before he dropped to the ground.

"No! You're right! I'm asymmetrical garbage, I don't deserve to live! Kill me now! Please, just kill me! I am a disgrace to the whole world. I am nothing but reapor scum..." I rolled my eyes as Liz, one of his weapons, tried to calm him down.

I grinned at the team. "So, are we gunna see if I can resonate with ya or not?" I shouted.

I heard a groan from behind me. "I think you mean _we. _I'm standing right behind you!" Derik told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't pay attention to minor details." I smirked. He glared at me slightly, but I gave him the death glare of a lifetime for that. "Don't you cross me."

His eye twitched, but not of fear. Damn, couldn't sccare him. Oh well. I returned to my awesome happy state and skipped to the center of the opening.

Black Star started ranting about how my 'tiny' soul wouldn't match up to his. Ummmm, like, was he there AT ALL when I kicked his ass? Pshhh, apparently not. He obviously did not even pay attention.

I sighed. Derik ran up next to me. "Airi." He stated. I nodded and transformed to my twin swords mode. My favorite. It was also the only blade that didn't match Soul's. Instead of the jagged type of blade, It was a dark purple. No idea why, but the blade was actually a very dark purple. I took much pride in it. It was freaking awesome. Hell, _I _was freaking awesome.

Soon Maka came up with Soul in his weapon form, the others doing the same. I made my reflection show through my blade.

"Mmmmk!" I shouted. Derik sighed.

"Alright, this might take a few times to get used to. I'll try to make it so you guys don't have to adjust you're soul wavelengths much. But little miss skippy here has some pretty weird wavelengths. I guess since I can resonate with her, I do too." He smiled at everyone. I loved his smile. It was so lopsided, it made it perfect! Woah, what the hell? Ugh, too much sugar on those waffles Maka made... But whatever, he was really weird anyway.

"Psh! I THE GREAT BLACK STAR CAN DO ANYTHING! YAHOO!" He punched the air with his gloved fist. I rolled my eyes in weapon form. God, he was stupid. And extremely annoying.

I had actually thought about sending all my wavelength to him. Don't ask me how the hell I can shoot my wavelength when I'm a weapon. Mostly meisters can only do it, but... I'm an awesome exception and can do awesome things. (A/N Sorry, but when I wrote this, I just felt so...AWESOME!)

Stein was standing by a tree, his glasses hiding his eyes. I slightly glared at him. Not my favorite teacher, but oh well. He was better than Spirit. Ugh, everyone was better than Spirit.

We all resonated with our partners, feeling our souls expand. It surprised me when Maka and Kidd connected easily. Then Black Star came in almost just as easily. I could easily tell Maka was the leader. It was simple logic.

I felt a bit nervous when they all reached out for us. Which most likely was the reason the ressonance broke as it reached us.

"Again." Stein said.

They all connected and come towards us again. I could feel Derik open his soul up, letting it connect with the others. I did the same, only when I let out my full soul, completely thought free, it broke again. I growled and went to human form.

"Ah! What the hell is wrong with me!" I shouted while hitting my own head. I hated when I couldn't do something. It pissed me off. It really truely pissed me off.

Derik's hand was on my shoulder. "Airi, there's nothing wrong with you. You're just fine. You're soul just isn't matching well with the others." I growled.

"Whatever, maybe we should just quit and drop the class. As much as I hate Spirit, I'm so not going to try resonating with people who can't match my wavelength." I mumbled. Derik glared at me.

"Uh, no. I'm not letting you give up. Sorry." He stated. I sighed. He was right. My pride was too big for that. Stupid pride. I hate you pride! It's all you're fault! _Don't blame me! _Shut up Pride! _Stop blaming me! I did nothing wrong! _Sigh. Guess You didn't.

I gave myself a funny look. I just had a fight with myself! And LOST! What the hell?

I got back to my feet. Maka was looking like she was deep in thought, Black Star seemed annoyed, and Kidd seemed nuetral. Their weapons hadn't changed back, and Stein wasn't there. I was starting to wonder why the hell he actually thought we could resonate.

Stein

She was interesting. her soul was weapon, yes, but I could sense a slight bit of meister in there. It was spontanious, never really still. She had an over-creative mind, and that reflected on her soul. It was obvious why she could resonate with her partner.

Derik had a somewhat calm soul. He was unaffected by most things, but when you hit a sore spot, he could lose it. His soul was always on edge, waiting for something to happen. He could send his wavelength out, like his weapon. Like me, or Black Star. He had an odd Soul, It was large for his age. Like his weapon's. What I'd give to dissect them both...

But it was clear why they couldn't resonate with the others. One, Black Star was mostly attacking them with his wavelength, not trying to adjust it. Two, Maka was trying too hard to get their wavelengths to match. Three, Kidd wasn't used to their wavelengths. They didn't match as well as I assumed. It might be the assymmetrical-ness of the two new souls. And four, Airi was hoping for it to work. She was clouded.

Airi

"Can we try again?" I pleaded. Maka nodded along with Kidd. Black Star shook his head.

"No way. Isn't it obvious that you can't be with us?" He stated. I stopped in my tracks. W-what did he just say?

_He just deflated me you idiot!_

Shut up Pride!

_Well, you need to builfd me up more, or you'll never make it out of this alive._

I sighed internally. Damn you Pride. You know what, I'm naming you. You pop up too much. You name will be Joe. Yeah, Joe.

_Joe?Seriously? Whatever..._

I snapped out of it and glared at Black Star. "You know, I'm starting to think that you can't handle me. I bet you couldn't even hold my weapon form. That's just how complicated I am."

Black Star's eyes narrowed. He was acting weird. Waas he afraid? Afraid I would beat him at his own game? Take his role as the strongest attacker? Huh. I didn't know he could get afraid. "Wanna bet? I doubt you're soul is even complicted. I bet you I could match my wavelength with yours easily."

Tsubaki transformed, worry in her eyes. "Black Star..." She was ignored. I glared at the boy, forgetting all surroundings. I would give him my favorite and most complicated weapon form. My twin swords with the ribbon tied around them. Well, technically all of them had ribbons, but still.

I transformed and landed in Black Star's hand. His soul's wavelength hit me hard.

"Ow! What the hell! " I shouted at him. I noticed his almost black hands. I was burning him. That meant he was struggling to hold me. My wavelength was too much for him.

I sighed and transformed back. "Look, I don't want to get on you're bad side, but seriously. You don't need to be worried about me taking your so called spotlight. Me or Derik. We're just here to be here. Deal with it." I got up and walked away. They needed some time to deal. I knew why it wasn't working. I intended on fixing it. I would never go back! Screw Spirit!

No, actually, gross. Thats wrong on levels I can't describe. No, that's wrong on levels a BRAINIAC can't describe. Ugh...never mind. Drop this subject. FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!

I went to the wall that over looked the city. It was pretty. I hummed to myself, a funny tune. Just random notes that sounded cool. If I didn't know any better I'd say they kinda described me.

Even as good as I was at guitar, Soul was even better at piano. I don't understand how his parents liked Wes better. Wes played way too many strange songs, while Soul played from the heart. I played from the heart too, but it wasn't as good as Soul's. When we were younger I forced him to record a tape for me. Wanna know what I listen to every night on my iPod?

And no, it's not Twinkle Twinkle Little Star... I freaking wish...

I swung my legs over the wall and continued humming. It wasn't too much time before I heard foot steps. I grimaced. Peacefullness gone. I sighed and turned, to see Maka walking up.

"Is this like a popular place for upset people to come...?" she mimbled to herself. I raised an eyebrow at her comment but dissmissed it. Whatever, she could talk to herself. I may do that sometimes, but still.

I truned back to the city, ignoring her. Maybe she'd go away...

"So why'd you leave?" She said, sitting next to me. I mentally growled. Guess not.

"Black Star needed to sort things in his head. You realize why we weren't working, right?" I asked her. She shook her head hesitantly. Ah, Miss Maka did not like to be wrong. Psh, wimp. "I was too clouded, you're trying too hard, Kidd is like, having a hard time adjusting. Might be because of my whole split soul thing, but who cares? And Black Star can't really handle my soul. He keeps trying to top it." I said shrugging.

She stared at me guiltily. Ah, so she hadn't known after all. Oh well!

I laughed. "Not you're fault Maka. Now, I guess I should goooooooo BACK!" I shouted and darted through the forest to the clearing. All the while singing the theme song to 'Elmo's World'.

"Elmo loves his GOLD FISH! HIS CRAY-ON TOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S ELMOS WOOOOOOOOORLD!"

I laughed manically at the funny looks I got. I started to rock my head back and forth. "So, Black Star? You gonna be a better sport and except that my soul is bigger?" I asked him innocently. I got a glare. "Good enough!"

I transformed into my swords and was instantly caught by Derik. I smiled in my form. Hehehehehehehehe, I started feeling like I was high. Whooo! (A/N and when I wrote this I WAS high...On lemon heads...)

I started to laugh physcoticly. I saw Derik raise an eyebrow. I scowled at him. "Party Pooper..." Then I began to sing Elmo again.

"Ok, um...yeah. Well, let's get started." Derik said. "If it doesn't work this time, we'll stop bothering you." I nodded in my form. No need to drag on what can't be done. Although I would so like it if I could be away from Spirit.

Everyone got back into position, and Stein was back also. He watched quiete amused, I noticed. I glaered at him. Gahhhhhh! Grrr you!

I started resonating with my meister. After doing it several times today, and yesterday, it wasn't too hard anymore. Even for only two days. See, I trained a lot in the four years I knew I was a weapon. Muahahahahahahahah!

Maka and Kidd connected. Then Black Star added. I let my mind drift away as it reached us...

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. But if I can come to terms with it, you can too.<strong>

**Oh hey look! **

**See that!**

**RIIIIIIIIGHT OVER THERE!**

**It's a blue button...**

**Click it.**

**Then,**

**You can poor out you're mind to what you think of my story.**

**Not much of a hassle, is it?**

**SO CLICK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The wonderfull reviews inspired me to finish this up. It's the most I've gotten on a story. But... I went to the whole status thingy-dingy and it said a lot more people are reading...I don't know if a) it's wrong b) I'm a terrible graph reader-er c) You can't think of anything to say, or d) you're just lazy. JUUUUUST thought I'd point it out that I can see how many people read... ANYWAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: OK, so I guess I forget these things a lot. But, let's make it clear. Right here. Right now. In the slight chance that none of you have guessed... I do not own Soul eater. If I did, Why would I be writing FANFICS about it, when I can make it officiall in the actuall series?**

**Review response-(even if I might have already PMed you :))**

2Resonance - Lots of OC writers indeed. I apriciate the review :)

Unknown- Thank you for the review, and about the nonsense...Well, I always base my OCs somewhat off of me, and that is usually the inner-making of my mind. Sorry if that gets in the way. I did try to put more scenery heere! But then I kinda get bored... But thx for the review!

flygon3300 - I, being the queen of all things awesome, officially dub you as awesome, too :)

ENJOY!

Maka and Kidd connected. Then Black Star added. I let my mind drift away as it reached us...

And instantly broke. I growled. No, no no no no no NO! DAMMIT! I transformed back into my human form. I guess I really couldn't resonate with them.

_Airi, calm down. I will deflate...AGAIN..._

**Yeah, you're right Joe. I'll just have to accept the consiquences. **

_Good girl...but why the hell am I telling you all this? Isn't that Consiouse's job?_

**Oh...I kicked her out...She kept bossing me around. 'You can't kill that man, Airi, he's just helping you find a dress size' Pshhh, the nerve of her.**

_...uh..._

I sighed and kicked a rock. I wasn't for the higher class. I'd have to go back to Spirit's class. That honestly sucked. I narrowed my eyes at Black Star. It was all his fault. That's it, I wasn't talking to him anymore. It was officiall.

I strolled over to where my irritated partner was. Yeah, he didn't like Sprit either. Come to think of it, who in this school does? Oh, whatever. Right now I had to listen to Stein.

"Hmmmm, I guess I was right. You're soul wouldn't match with Black Star's. Experiment closed. Airi, Derik, come." Stein descended off into the setting, laughing sun. I gaped at him. So, this was an experiment. That damn bastard.

I ran to catch up with him, expecting some sort of victorious smile. But, no, I got a glasses glare. Juuuust what I needed. Blinding light. Soon Derik was behind me and Stein smiled slightly.

"Ah, good. You're both here. Now we can get down to buisness." I looked around us. We were by that stone wall again, except a different part of it. The grass here was more wilted, and the trees more lush. It confused me, but many things did. Stein took out a cigarette and lit it, puffing smoke in my direction.

I coughed and waved at the air "Oi! Chesire cat! Keep you're smoke to yourself!"

He chuckled slightly but otherwise ignored the comment. "The simple experiment between souls was easy. Don't pout about not being able to resonate with them. It's just as I suspected, actually."

I glared at him. "Get on with it, old man." I was tired of him taking forever to explain things. "Just tell us to go on back to Spirit's class so we can make something usefull out of this conversation." Yes, I was annoyed. I was annoyed because stupid Black Star had to ruin my chances of being in a resonance group that might actually be able to handle my soul.

"I never said you were going back to Spirit's class." I spun my head so fast I could have gotten whip-lash. I gave him a look that said 'continue'. His eyes seemed to be amused. I could also feel Derik's soul slightly. He was annoyed as well as I. "You're soul was too advanced for that group. It is more on Black Star's level, but higher. He didn't want to admit he couldn't handle you're soul's power, especially combined with Derik's. Both of you have odd souls."

"Ok, we have odd souls. Big whoop. Now, what the hell do you mean we're more advanced." I growled out. He needed to learn to get to the point.

"You're souls. Somehow or another, they've overgrown my most powerful students. Have either of you had anything drastic happen over the past few years?"

I froze along with my meister. I didn't know why he was freezing, but I knew why I was freezing. I guess I assumed my soul was large because I had trained it enough, not because...of THAT. Had it really effected me that much.

"Uhhhh..." we both stuttered.

Stein chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Most likely you're souls were incresed during that time, obviously pretty large."

"That doesn't explain how this information helps us," Derik pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "There is obviously another group he wants us to try, brainiac."

Stein smirked. "Correct. Follow me." We turned and walked in his direction, off to the middle of the forest. We didn't talk, but boy did we need to. I would like to know what exactly Derik's 'drastic event' was.

We aproached a larger clearing than the one where the others were in. In there there was a small girl, no taller than four footfive. She had tender silver eyes and a smile that brightened up the area. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a very hgh pony tail on her head. She wore a pear of dark blue shorts and a white tank top. She looked slightly annoyed, though.

Next to her was a pretty tall guy in black pants and a red t-shirt. A simple dark blue sweatshirt was left unzipped overthat. He looked bored, his black eyes saying wonders for that. He had on a pair of glasses, too. I thought the whole ensamble looked nice on him.

Over on the right of them were two girls. The taller one had long blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, a pencil in her ear. She had strage orange eyes, and a defeated look on her face. A small mole was on her right cheek. A dark green small sweater and black skirt was all she wore.

Right next to her, was something that made me rub my eyes furiously. The girl looked just like Soul! She had the snowy white hair, the red eyes, and the same skin tone. Who the hell was this chick? She had on a jacket similar to what Soul wore, except it was the opposite colors. She had on red skinny jeans too. And she looked like she was teasing someone.

"STEIN WHO THE HELL IS THIS CHICK? SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE SOUL!" I screamed at the teacher.

The girl looked over with a pained expression. "Ouch. Not cool..."

I gaped. "SHE ACTS LIKE HIM TOO! AHHHHHHHH! THE WORLD HAS BEEN OVER RUN BY DOPPLEGANGERS! AHHHHHHH! OH NO WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEEE!' I ran in circles until Derik scooped me up and swung me over his shoulder. " No! Derik! We have to run! And hide!"

Eventually I stopped struggling and he put me down. I panted heavily, waiting for Stein to explain. He didn't. He ignored the whole subject.

"Now, Derik, Airi, this is my most advanced group. They have unussually large souls, like you two. I believe that you will be able to resonate with them eaasily."

The boy snorted. "So, you leave for an hour and come back with the last person needed? Sounds just like you, Stein."

I gaped. "B-but why does the creepy doppleganger look like Soul?"I asked.

Stein gave a weird smile and shrugged. "How the hell should I know."

I gaped for a minute longer before the short one came up to me. "Hi! My name is Aya! Over there is my weapon, Zeth."

I gave her a half confused smile. "Aren't you a bit short to be a meister?" I questioned.

A vein popped out on her head. "I AM NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!" Then she calmed down and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Airi. And this is my meister, Derik." I pointed a thumb at said boy. Then I turned to the other two girls. "And what are your names?"

The one with blonde hair spoke up. "Oh, I'm Samantha, but Sam's fine. This is my weapon, Madaline." I looked over to the look alike. She kept muttering about how uncool this was. But she had the same color eyes as Soul. As me.

"Nice to meet you two. Sorry for my partner's freak out." Derik stepped in.

I glared at him. "When some female doppleganger comes and eats you, I will feel no mercy." I growled out. Then I turned to the group. "Okay, let's get started."

Derik nodded. "Good idea. Airi." I nodded and transformed into my twin swords. Zeth also changed, but he turned into a katana with blue tinted in the blade. Aya caught him with ease.

Madaline changed into a scythe looking exactly like Soul's. Holy! She really was a doppleganger. I felt my eye twitch.

I resonated with Derik, and as the rest did so, I saw their souls expand. They really were large. Like mine. I smiled. The two meisters connected after a moment, and they started coming for Derik and I. But I didn't panic. Which is probably why it worked.

_I think that you did great, Airi. I inflated by at least ten degrees!_

I rolled my eyes. Wwere still going.

Steins voice entered all of our senses. "This team's leader is..."

**Huh. Another cliffhanger. I am good at this. Oh yeah. I rock. New Oc's! I still accept them too. Any time while I'm writing the story. It's ok. I will find some place for them. So...**

**Many people give in to peer pressure every year to do drugs because they think it's the 'In' thing. **

**Wanna know something?  
>Theyre wrong.<strong>

**The 'IN' thing,**

**Is clicking a certain blue button at the end of this page and typing a response to my words fused together for a story.**

**That.**

**Is the new 'IN'**


	4. Chapter 4

**I is back ^^ and I brought a story. Don't worry I didn't die. If I did I would haunt my friend until she came on here and announced it to ze whole world. As I type this it is 10:23 pm and a friday. Hehehehehehe, well the A/N at least.**

**Review RESPONSES!**

ultimatemh - Ok, thank you for the OC, I will try my best to add this awesome person into this awesome story. I thank-ith you for-it the review...-ith...

**Disclaimer: Yes. I just all of a sudden got the deed to Soul Eater, where I can change anything I want, and I chose instead to come brag about on a fanfiction of the story (Note heavy sarcasm)...Wait, if I DID own it, that's actually something I'd do...**

Soul

So the girl goes off with Stein and never comes back. I started fuming. "If Stein or Derik do anything to her I swear to Shinigami I'll"

"MAKAAAA-CHOP!" I cradled my poor head wound. "Calm down Soul, she'll be fine." Maka insisted, though I could tell she was worried also. Airi had been gone for an hour. Not suspicious at ALL...

Everyone else had left, seeing as there was nothing for them to do. But Maka thought we should wait for my cousin. We'd been waiting for a half an hour...

Just then a bouncing white-blonde head came bounding up, her curles flying everywhere. She started talking in a big jumble.

"HeySoul,Maka,you''!Andthere'!Iwasalllikewtf?Andshedidn'tevensayawordtomebesideshow'uncool'-"

She was cut off by Derik clamping her mouth shut. "Turns out team resonance gets her hyped up." He laughed as my cousin bit his hand. "Calm down Airi. Damn I'd hate to see what you're like drunk..." He muttered. I growled at him.

"You will NOT give her any drinks You got that?" Derik raised his hands.

"Wasn't planning on it dude. Chill."

I sighed in defeat. He was right, I was being overprotective.

Airi

"This teams leader is..." Stein began. I cut him short.

"Yo. We can all feel who the freaking leader is Stein. It's obviously Derik." The connection broke then, because Aya started freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T FAIR! DID WE VOTE ON THIS? I WANNA RECOUNT DAMMIT!"  
>I rolled my eyes and felt a rush of adrenaline. "There is no freaking recount, my meister is the leader. GETOVERITSHORTIE!" I screamed and skipped into circles.<p>

"I am not short!" she turned to her weapon with watery eyes. "Zeth, I'm not short am I?"

Zeth laughed. "You're as short as they come." She fumed at this and started attacking him.

I giggled and jumped around. I felt as good as a million bucks!

...

"Ummm, why am I going on this mission and not the one I signed up for?" I asked my partner while we strolled down the streets of What's-it Called. We were supposed to go kill some kishin egg by the name of Checkers. What kind of kishin names itself CHECKERS? And this whole thing was because my idiot partner complained that the one I chose was too easy and I needed to become a death scythe as fast as I can, blah blah blah!

"Because. If you want to get a soul-" He started.

"I ALREADY HAVE LIKE...THIRTY FIVE KISHIN SOULS!" I shouted in his ear. He grimaced.

"Do you want to become a death scythe or not? I thought you wanted to be Lord Death's personal weapon. Like your cousin." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. We'll go find Checkers..." I snickered at the name.

We walked around in a circle three times before running into someone running. And wanna know what he was wearing? A checkered costume. This guy was so unorginal, it pained me to wtch him try to devour the soul on his way out of the bank. My meister thwacked him in the head.

"Checkers..." I growled, all silliness gone. I was ready to fight. I transformed at Derik's nod, right into my chain-scythe mode.

"Checkers," My meister repeated. "Prepare yourself; Cause Ima bout to take you're Soul."

The villan laughed and ate the soul right then and there, increasing his strength. I gaped. That snapped my temper. "Derik! Kill this son of a bitch!" I screamed. He took off running, swiping me at the enemy's eyes. Checkers simply ducked. Derik swung my other blade at his feet. Checkers jumped.

"Airi. Twin blade." I nodded and changed. I felt a power coming on as our souls connected. Suddenly both of us screamed, "SOUL TWISTER!"

The ribbons on my handles came undone and swirled around my blades, which had grown twice in size. There was a whirlwind caused by it, and it disturbed me. I'd never seen this technique. But Derik seemed to know what he was doing. He sliced the body of the kishin egg in half with the small tornadoes. Then I went back to normal, and a small familiar looking red orb was floating where the body once was. That reminded me. How did the bodies always dissappear?

Whatever. I went to go eat the yummy soul, but someone's voice stopped me. And I'll give you one hint. It wasn't Derik's.

"So, what do you think you're doing here?"

**Eh, hate me, love me, I don't care. As long as the people don't eat away at my brain. I'm good. And kinda tired. Yawn. I think I'll just go night night...or not. I like the latter. Anyway, I'd like to know what you thought of it. Did it absolutely suck that you wanna smash something? Or did you love it so much you wanted to smash something. Either way, something is getting smashed. *Grabs random by passer* I vote this guy. Who's with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I am currently bored. So I'm gonna talk to my wonderfull character Airi.**

**Me:Hi Airi!**

**Airi: AHHHHHHHH! THE TINY KIDS HAVE TAKEN OVER!**

**Me: This wasn't a good idea... Just enjoy...**

"I asked what you were doing here." The boy repeated. I could only stare. He had short black hair, and his skin was more tan than mine. He didn't wear anything that looked friendly- A black sweatshirt over a T-shirt, black cleats, jeans, and his glasses. Okay, so maybe his glasses weren't bad but they also made him look kinda cute...Oh Airi shut up! Who the hell was this guy.

"We are here for that soul right there. You?" Derik asked casually.

"Funny. So am I." He responded. I watched with an eyebrow raised. Then I bit my lip.

"Can I eat the soul?" I questioned Derik. He semi-glared at me. Damn, he had a scary face. Never would have guessed. "Yeh yeah yeah..." I transformed into a mace.

Derik looked at me funny. "Mace, huh?"

I shrugged in my state. "Thought I'd mix it up a bit."

He accepted this, but his facial expression didn't change. I guess he didn't like this guy. I was just itching to get a backround check.

"So, mind telling me who you are?" I questioned as he came closer. He didn't have a weapon on him. Should be easy.

He smirked slightly. "I think you should tell me your names. Shibusen students, I guess?" My reflection flashed through the spikes on the ball. How much did this guy know...

"I asked first." I growled. "Answer the freaking question."

He shrugged. "Heh. Why not? I'm Romeo, the Dragon Witch."

Silence.

Suddenly I burst out into laughter. "Y-you...You're a...a-a...witch!" I couldn't help but choke out as I laughed. I had never in all my life seen a male witch. I've heard of one, but I wasn't even sure if that was a boy or girl... This was priceless.

Romeo's temper flared slightly. I saw some fire in his brown eyes. "All I came here for the soul. I don't want to hurt either of you. Just trying to do my job."

Derik's eyes flashed. "And what would that be?"

Romeo smirked at the sudden challenge. "To collect kishin eggs." I transformed back, ignoring my meisters shouting.

"So...You're not evil?"

His smirk widened. "On a certain degree, I guess I'm not. Now just hand over the soul, and forget I ever existed." This time my eyes flashed. No way in hell was I letting him take my reward.

I ran towards the soul, but he seemed to predict this. All of a sudden a blade was jutted in my direction. It looked a lot like a scythe's blade...

Then things clicked. "Dammit! How the _fuck_ can a witch be a weapon? I've never seen it done!" I screamed. The blade retracted so I reached for the soul. But the color drained when I heard a low growl. I slowly and cautiously looked over to where Derik was. He had jumped onto Romeo's back. I knew I should probably just eat the soul, but I'm stupid.

Romeo threw Derik off of him, sending him sliding accross the floor. I shrieked and ran towards him. His gaurd was down, I couldn't have him die. No way was I letting him die. Romeo transformed his right arm into a sword's blade. I pushed myself faster. Up until I reached my meister desperately.

Time slowed down.

I looked at Derik with a small smile, while his face registered shock.

I hadn't even blinked at the sudden pain coming from my back.

Derik asked me a question, but I couldn't hear. The only thing holding me up was the blade.

I spoke slowly, but meaningfully. "A weapon...Always protects...Their meister..." 

Then things went black.

Stein 

I knew that the one we were looking for would be here. I waited quietly on the rooftops. I knew that the witch eliminating those on Death's list was coming tonight. _But what I don't know is why Lord Death would send two in-experienced students here._

Marie's voice came from her weapon form. "Stein? Shouldn't we...go help them? They seem in a tight jam..." She spoke worriedly.

I shook my head. "It's not nessesary. He will only attack if he doesn't get the soul. I've been tracking him for months." It was true. The dragon witch only attacked those in his way. But he didn't eat the human souls. Only let them float into someplace else.

Right now the three were only talking. Until Airi dashed for the kishin egg. The blades of the witch came flying at her. But her foolish meister jumped onto his back, intending for his weapon to not get hurt. This only caused something similar to what happened to the girl's cousin. I pushed myself off of the roof and onto the pavement. I made a dash for the two figures huddled together.

Marie transformed and went after the soul, along with the witch. I worked away at Airi's wounds. They weren't too deep, but she was losing a lot of blood. Derik looked completely shocked. He must be, considering she took the blow for him, and how inexperienced they were.

I heard a low growl from the girl I was patching up. We needed to get her back to the academy. I shook Derik's arm.

"Derik. You need to take her back to the academy." He looked at me with a weird look before nodding.

I left him to go fight the male witch. Marie would be waiting. I ran to catch up.

Airi

I rolled over onto my stomach. "Nnnnnnn" All of a sudden a pain shot through my back, and my hand flew up to try to stop it. I was slapped in return.

"Don't do that. You'll pull the stitches." Said a familiar female voice. I cracked an eye open to see Maka smiling slightly. I gave a grin and attempted to roll back over. But that made the pain come again. I groaned and Maka frowned. "Stop rolling around."

Suddenly last night's-was it last night?- events came crashing down. The last thing I remembered was the look on Derik's face. His...Despair. I hadn't even known him long, but it must have been painfull. And then there was that male witch...

"Maka...What happened to Romeo...?" I asked slowly and carefully.

She gave a dismissed look. "Proffessor Stein and Miss Marie took him to Lord Death." I nodded. Okay...

"And where is Derik?" I questioned further.

Her eyes dimmed. "He hasn't left the room at all. He's sleeping in the corner." I looked behind her, and sure enough, there was my meister. Damn, this wasn't good.

"One last where's who. Where the hell is my cousin?"

Maka sighed. "He went to go get-"

She was cut off by the door bursting open. Whithin moments and a flash of blue someone was on top of me. I let out a surprised gasp as a wet marker came on my face. "IT'S OK, AIRI! I MAY NOT LIKE YOU BUT YOU ARE SOUL'S COUSIN SO I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER WITH MY SIGNITURE!" Black Star shouted in my ear. I grimaced. The damn bafoon was not only making my stab wound hurt even more, he was also yelling in my ear. Oh, and writing his name on my forehead.

I glared at him. "Black Star you have five seconds to get off of me or I will hit you with my soul's wavelength again..." I growled out. Then I counted down from five and ignored the monkey's shouting. When he didn't get off, I lifted my arms and shot him with my wavelength. He fell to the floor in a satisfying heap of blood.

"You know with all the times you get hit you'll eventually hit your jugular. Hate for that to happen, cause then your blood will pool effortlessly on the clean floors. And the funny thing is, while you may die quickly, your concious will die slowly. So you'll be vaguely aware of you surroundings..." I started mumbling. Then I noticed the others in the room. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Aya, Zeth, and Sam were now in the room. And now Derik was awake.

I looked and searched for Kidd or Mad, but they weren't in here. "Hey, Liz? Where's Kidd?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She sighed. "He was on his way here, but then some stupid paintings distracted him and he went to go fix them." Patti started laughing.

I turned to Sam. "And what about Madaline?"

Sam smiled apologetically. "She didn't want to come. She said something about it being uncool to visit someone they don't know. She can be like that sometimes... But she really is nice!"

I laughed. "Fine with me. But right now..." I looked around the room. "Anyone got any food?"

**Eh, ending is kinda a filler, but I felt bad for not having it posted for a while. So here you are :p**

**Airi: Ok, so I just went from being perfectly fine to being in a hospital. How is this any fair?**

**Me: Just shut up you were a hero. If you didn't do that you would be meisterless.**

**Airi: But I thought you made me so I could go without a meister, too...**

**Me: Ugh...What will I do with you? Oh wait I can do whatever the heck I want with you. If I want, I can kill you :p. Hey Did we do the disclaimer?**

**Airi: Pickles doesn't own Soul Eater. If she did, I'd be a real character! She only owns me, Derik, Aya, Zeth, and Sam. OOOOOOH and Checkers...Romeo belongs to ultimatemh, and Madaline belongs to Yoky2cool4u. ...NOW WE DID!**

**Me:...Review please. Otherwise I might have someone eat...hmmmmm, was gonna say Airi, but she's too awesome to get rid of...Oooooh, I know! I'll have Sam be eaten by weirdos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back. Not dead. Internet just went out for a bit :/ I'm at a friends house and using her internet... **

**Ummm... I don't own Soul Eater...Or Romeo or Madaline... Yeah...**

**Enjoy?  
><strong> 

No one POV

Lord Death quietly sipped his tea in the silence. Romeo hadn't said anything yet. He hadn't even moved.

"So..." Lord Death tried again. Nothing. You could hear a clock ticking. "Spirit, please take the clock out of my face."

Spirit sighed. "Well is this little punk gunna talk or not!" He exclaimed.

Death simply hit his head in a reaper-chop. "Let the boy talk when he wishes. He isn't our enemy. He took on quiete a few of those on my list." He responded. Romeo rolled his eyes.

"Who's to say I'm not an enemy. For all you know I could kill you at any given moment." He retorted. Lord Death didn't blink. (can he?)

Then the silence came again. The ticking had subsided due to the bloody Spirit on the floor. The only thing heard was the sipping of Lord Death's tea. It was becoming akward.

"Well, I've made up my mind!" Death suddenly clapped his hands. Rome looked up at him casually. "You are to enroll as a student at the another male witch here as well, so you will not be the only one!"

Romeo's eye twitched slightly. "I don't think so. I work by myself."

The Reapor's tone turned a degree more serious. "We could always send you into the prisoner cells."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll join the stupid school."

"Oh goodie! Now for your first assignment you are to go and apologize for almost killing two of my students."

Romeo shrugged. "Eh. Why not. Not like it really means anything." He rose from the floor and walked to the entrance to the Death Room.

"Wasn't too bad. Least they don't wanna kill me, like certain people..." He mumbled to himself as he went to the infermery.

Airi

Well, one thing was for certain. They serve horrible HORRIBLE food at the academy. On a scale of one to ten, I would rate it a negative twenty-million-thousand. The apples tasted rotten, and the... chicken?...was green. Were they TRYING to poison me? I missed Maka's cooking.

There was a sudden knocking at my now empty room. I had sent everyone home,, including Derik. Now it was me, a knocking sound, and a heart monitor. I yelled a simple 'come in'.

The door opened and shut. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was. I tried to see the soul. It seemed off, but in my current state I couldn't be sure. Opening my eyes, I gasped. Over my bed was the damn witch.

"What in the world could you want now?" I sighed.

He grinned I thought this would be a common grin. "To say sorry for that stab wound."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Ok. Well you're not forgiven. Now, go on, leave." I ushered him out. He didn't budge. I turned my finger into a miniature blade. "I suggest you move before I slice several wounds into your body just to watch you bleed for amusement." I growled. He shrugged. My temper flared. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW A DAMN THREAT WHEN YOU SEE ONE? I DEMAND A NURSE TO REMOVE HIM FROM MY PREMESIS NOW!" I screamed.

Immediately Soul burst in the room. He growled at Romeo. "Leave her alone, witch." He spat.

Romeo didn't so much as blink. "Eh, whatever." He turned to me. "Catch ya later" He winked. I gagged.

"Keep him away from me." I said. Soul nodded. "Good. Now, I believe I should rest."

I woke the next day with a strange dream about air planes. It was like this musical on it... Whatever.

I yawned and didn't feel the pain. Good, it was getting better. I smiled. I was feeling energetic. Maybe they'd thet me go if I said I was fine. The stab didn't hurt anymore. I _was _fine.

Suddenly there was a grumble from my right. I turned and saw Derik's head laying on my bed. He was snoring pretty loudly. I petted his head. "There there little Derik. You don't need to stay with me. I'll probably end up elbowing you in the face, then you'll wake up abruptly. Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

I stopped and rose to my feet. Then I realized I was wearing the dorky no-back dress and sighed. I went to go find some clothes. There sadly was none. I sat down on a chair and yelled at Derik. "DERIK!" he jerked up. I laughed slightly. "Go tell Soul to go get me some clothes. I wanna go home.

He nodded and left the room. I went back to the bed and layed down, waiting.

I waited for what felt like hours. Then finally someone came in. "Ah, Soul. Thank you SO much for-" It wasn't Soul. It was Maka. "Oh hey Maka! What's up? Seen Soul with my clothes? I'm ready to leave."

Maka shook her head. "No. I just needed to hide from Papa..." I winced. Blech.

"I understand. Well, I hope he hurries. I reaaaaallly wanna leave here." I whined. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, I just remembered something. I'm moving in with Derik once I get outta here."

She nodded. "Yeah, your stuff's all packed."

I grinned at her. "Thank you!" She smiled.

Then the door opened and this time, it was Soul. He had my bags that I had when I came to his house. Guess he remembered too. I shrugged. "Gimme gimme gimmme!" I pathetically stretched out my arms and whined . He rolled his eyes and tossed me my bag full of clothes. I grinned and told everyone to exit the room.

Once they were gone, I pulled out one of my many dark blue skirts. Yes, I had a thing for these things, so I bought a lot. I was rich. Deal with it. I also bought three different types of tops to go with it, two each. I pulled on the tank top I liked to wear, the grey one with hearts in the bottom left and blue band running around just under my breasts. (BTW I did just so happen to draw Airi, and I thought it turned out pretty well :p) Then I pulled on the grey belt with the green music note over my skirt. After that, I put on the matching dark blue gloves that reached up to my armpit. Yes, I wore some slightly revealing clothes, but I didn't care. I was not a slut.

After that, I let anyone who wanted to back in. Then I made my way to Derik's house.

Once I got there, let me tell you, It was a lot nicer than I thought. It was a small apartment, yes, but it had two bedrooms, a decent kitchen, a pretty big living room, and one bathrooom. I liked it quiete a bit. It had a homy feel to it.

Derik laughed at my wide eyes.

"Your room is down there." He pointed to the room at the end of a small hall I nodded and ran to it. When I opened the door, I gasped. Inside and the room was a bix wrapped box.

"OMG! IT'S A BOMB!" I ran out of the room and tried to break for the door.

Derik took my arms. "Idiot. It's a present."  
>I blinked. "Oh. Psh, I knew that."<p>

I walked calmly back to the room and opened the present. It wasn't a bomb. No, just a simple...HOLY SHIT! IT WAS A FREAKING MUSHROOM CHAIR! I screamed and ran to the obnoxious green chair I snuggled up in it, raised my fist in a protesty sort of way, and shouted "I will never again sleep in a bed!"

Derik laughed. "Too bad. I got you a bed, you will sleep in it." I looked over to the right, and sure enough, there was a bed. But it was bare.

"What? No blankets? What kind of host are you?" I shouted at him.

"I seem to recal you had over half a million dollars."

"..." Ok, he had me there. And I still had to give Soul the money I got for him...Did I ever tell you that I was TERRIBLE at money stuff? Oh well, now you know. I sighed. "Fine, I'll go buy my OWN stuff."

He laughed. "Yup. Now get some rest. It's like... late." He said, looking out the dark window. I laughed.

"Okey dokey!" I hopped onto the bed. "Go get me some blankets! Now, slave, now!" I pointed towards the door. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He retreated, came back, and covered me with the bliss of a warm blanket.

"Ok, sleep soundly." He said, shutting off the light on the way out.

I stopped him by shouting "WAIT!" He turned and I gave him a WTF look. "Who the heck says sleep soundly? It's sleep 'tight' you baka." I pouted.

"Fine. Sleep '_tight'_" He turned to leave again  
>"WAIT!" I shouted, stopping him yet again. I could almost see the tick mark wanting to form, but his whole 'I don't care' ness rejecting it.<p>

"Yeah?" he murmered.

"I need a night light." I complained.

"Why?"

I thought for a moment. "I dunno. It's seems cooler that way. But while your at it, I also need a glass of water. And I'm kinda hungry...I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!" I whined.

He sighed. Then I took my phone out of my school bag... and nearly screeched in horror.

"LATE? WHAT IS YOUR DEFINITION OF LATE? IT'S EIGHT THIRTY! WHAT KIND OF HORROR ARE YOU!" I shouted pointing at him.

"This is the time I usually go to bed." He shrugged. I sweatdropped.

"This must be changed! We are having a movie marothon!" I announced, jumping to the living room. And ll night, we did just that.

...

...

...

I walked into the school with a tired expression. Yeah, staying up all night wasn't that fun. Derik and I had both stayed up until the end of one of the only movies he had, Disney's _Cars._

Why he had it, I have no clue.

_Why you watched it you have no clue either huh?_

**Shut up.**

_MAKE ME!_

I sighed. Too tired to fight. Need...sleep...

Suddenly Maka and Soul walked up to my seat in class.

"Hey Airi, why are you so drag? We have a test today, you know." I groaned. I hate testssss! I banged my head on the desk.

"Kill. Me. NOW!" I shouted between head bangs. I think I heard Derik groan beside me.

"Ok, no more movie nights. Never again, am I letting you have a movie night." He said, irritated. He was grumpy when sleepy. I see why he goes to bed at eight.

I heard Maka sigh. "Nitwits..." She mumbled beneath her breath.

I growled but didn't say anything. I just rested my head on my desk. Suddenly there was a loud thump of books next to me. I turned to see...AH! IT WAS THE WITCH!

"AHHHHHH! GET AWAY!" I swatted at him. He gave his lazy grin and held my hands. I blushed. Damn it! I don't blush! What am I talking about? Ugh...I'm just out of it...Yeah, that's it.

"No chance. Cool down babe. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. I looked over to Derik for help, but the jerk was sleeping. I turned back and grew angry.

"L-let go of me! Idiot!" I jerked my hands away and grumbled. "Why'd you sit here, anyway. There's a whole other six rows."

He grinned wider. "But I don't know any of those people. Why would I sit near them? Besides, I think you're pretty cute."

Cue in blush. "Shut your mouth!" I slapped him.

He simply rubbed his cheek. "Jeez fine."

Romeo

I didn't know what it was about her. She was an airhead, for sure. But it was something that drew me to her. I noticed how every so often she would be happy, and the next completely mad. No, she didn't seem bipolar. More...hidden emotion.

I didn't think it was that she was good looking. Sure she had a nice body, but it wasn't like I was that shallow. I saw potential in her.

I didn't know what was causing me to act even more carefree than usuall. I was acting arrogant around her. Maybe her insane was contagous? I didn't know. But it was making me look like a cocky bastard. I sighed. Maybe I could mellow out around her. Maybe...

Airi

"Tests will begin today. Romeo, since you have just started, I won't mke you take the test. Just don't bother any of the students." He nodded and I scooted towards a now awake Derik.

Let's just say, the test was really easy considering I was smart. I mean come on? A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound blank? Easiest one in the book!

I finished first, with ten minutes to spare. I swear I saw Maka and that Ox kid glare at me. I decided to scope the room.

Kidd looked stressed. Suddenly he passed out in a blood stream. Soul was sitting next to him, looking completely freaking out. On his other side was Patti...coloring... and a few rows down Maka sat there looking like she was really concentrating. Can someone look that way? Whatever. And as I looked at Liz...she was as lost as ever. I think I heard her say something like 'never knew anything on these damn tests anyway...'. I looked over at Derik. He seemed...nuetral.

I also saw some of the kids in my resonance group. Sam was sitting there, quietly tapping her pencil, thinking. Aya sat next to Zeth. She looked completely frustrated on her test. Zeth sat quietly, smiling slightly as he looked at the answers hidden in his coat jacket.

I snorted and looked over to Mad. She was siting there, acting what I guess she thought was cool. I still couldn't get over the dopple ganger thing. Creepy...

Next I saw Black Star and Tsubaki, both working hard. (A/N Ok, now this one is NOT the test in the anime. So Black Star gets to take a test cause he didn't cheat this time.)

I laughed slightly and returned attention back to my desk. Romeo was still sitting there, watching me with a smirk.

"Freak..." I muttered and went back to my book.

...

...

..

.

THE NEXT DAY~

"WHAT?" Maka yelled, staring at the board. She turned her head to me, then to Soul. "How is it possible she got HIGHER than me! I was number one!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Hahahaha! I got higher than MA~KA!" I sang. Then Soul laughed too.

"HEY IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She shouted. I shrugged.

"Yeah, it kinda is. But...I just wanted you to know...I GOT HIGHER THAN YOU DID!" I started again.

Suddenly Ox came up. His jaw dropped when he saw the board.

"HOW IN THE-"

I laughed harder. Yes, it's true. I got the highest test score.

And I was enjoying it.

Derik came up and looked at the boars, gave a disgusted look, and turned back to me. "I got thirtienth..." He mumbled. I laughed.

As everyone came one by one, I realized Kidd got last, Patti surprisingly got third to last, Liz got fourth to last. Aya got fifth, Sam got fourth, Zeth got seventh, Soul got twenty sixth, Black Star got fourty second, Tsubaki got tenth, and Mad got sixth. Oh, and then Maka got second and Ox got third.

I laughed at all of them. "SUCKERS!"

I skipped out of the group of shocked faces.

...

...

..

**OK! I KNOW! Long time since update but my internet went out and I got really depressed so yeah...and I didn't know what to write so it started getting boring and...Oh god, shut up.**

**Anyway, I'm open for ideas. I'm defenately DEFENATELY open for ideas. **

**Airi: AND I SUGGEST THAT YOU GIVE ME LOTS OF FOOD!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Disclaimer (At the end) I do not own any Disney, Soul Eater, the invention of the test, and...Idk, was there more stuff I don't own? Probably. Like the fact that I don't own any chips at the moment. You know, I want chips. And cookies. Darn it, now I'm hungry. Stupid good for nothing mind. **

**I bid you farewell...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, now I'm at my AUNT'S house. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**OK, now this was sorta rushed typing because I got sick and I knew I would only have so much time before thanksgiving...:p Not good. I don't like being sick, it sucks. **

**On other news, I have a story that I have enough material for about two chapters. It's called Assasins. I don't know if I should post it. In fact, I have a lot of one shots and drabbles for FMA, Soul Eater, Avatar: The last airbender, and Ouran. Plus some other stuff from Animes I haven't finished watching. But I do not know if you want me to post all this randomness. So...Tell me, do you want me to? Cause all it's doing is feeding the voices in my head at the moment. You know, personal amusement? Yeah...**

**Ummmm...hey! My friend, Awesumgirl, she's in my favorites, has two stories as of currently, but not enough reviews. One is for a book she got me to read, and I even wrote a chappie! I suggest you read! The other is an Ouran one. She has seen some Soul Eater, but hasn't seen enough to write. And...Yeah. Please, at least try to read her stuff and review, even if you haven't read the book WINGS by Aprilynn Pike, or seen Ouran High School Host Club. And review. It will make me very happy, and I will dedicate a chapter to you for doing so. Yeah, that's right, I stalk my friends review page...Sue me.**

**I think that's all for now. Enjoy my chapter on thanksgiving! AND BE THANKFULL YOU HAVE IT!**

Airi

I stared deeply into my meister's grey eyes. They seemed intent, just staring at me.

My red eyes reflected the same thing.

Our noses were touching, and Derik's skin was soft. My hair was surrounding my face, threatening to tear through my vision. I didn't move it though. I'd break the connection. I knew my bangs always liked to cover my eye, but today was different. I wanted it out. So I could continue to look into my meister's eyes.

We had been like that for who knows how long. I was currently sitting net to him on the couch, just after I had gone room supply shopping and dropped off Soul's money. he had taken it pretty greedily, might I add. But you know, whatever.

I couldn't blink. I knew exactly what would happen if I did. I would lose foucus. But that wouldn't be the only thing I'd lose.

I bit my lip, trying to keep them open. I saw Derik struggling a bit also. A sweat broke out on my forehead. Everything slowed down.

The sweat slowly rolled off my eye, flicking onto my leg. Derik almost followed it with his eyes, but knew better. His eyes finally gave, slowly shutting in a hasty way.

I blinked also, and saw him look extremely sad. I averted my gaze to the floor before looking up with mischeif.

"I WIN!" I screamed in his face. He pouted.

"Unfair. You day dream so much that you can go for hours without bliinking." I rolled my eyes. Exactly why you don't challenge me to a staring contest once I walk through the door with tons of bags.

"I warned you." I stated. "And now you make dinner of my choice. And I choose...SHRIMP STIR FRY!"  
>He made a face. "I hate shrimp."<p>

I mock-gasped. "HATE SHRIMP! What a crime..." I trailed off. "Oh well, guess you'll have to pick them out. Cause I wan't shrimp."  
>He sighed. "Fine. Only if I can put mushrooms in it."<p>

"No way in hell." I said darkly.

He took on a sly look. "Oooooh, someone doesn't like mushrooms? I guess that means you'l have to pick them out." I stared in horror.

"NO! MUSHROOMS ARE PURE EVIL! Once, I swear, it tried to eat my tongue. They have horns for Shinigami's sake! Hey by the way, do we happen to have any pop. I am soooo thirsty."

His little dark side stopped. "Yeah, it's in the fridge. I think it's orange soda."

I perked up. "Hold this barguement for juuuuust a minute." I ran off and opened a can of pop, chugged some down, and wiped my mouth on my long, long glove. I ran back to the couch. "Continue."  
>He shrugged. "Nah, lost the will. No mushrooms it is. I'll pick out the shrimp."<p>

I clapped. "Yay! That gives me time to go decorate my ROOOOOM!"  
>He rolled his eyes and started cooking the stir fry I had bought. Hehe. I'm clever.<p>

I went to the room that was now mine. Plain walls, yadda yadda. Well not anymore!

I weirdly changed into a painting shirt and overalls. I put on a funny painters hat too. Yeah, don't judge.

I put down all the stuff so the pretty white carpet didn't get painted. I took out some plaster and covered my walls, then took out some fuzzy light blue carpet. I pasted it in every crack of the wall. Satisfied, I cleaned up.

Then I dragged in a desk I had left outside. It was black, but looked really cool. Derik looked at me like I was crazy when I came through the living room. I didn't care.

I placed it in a corner, then put my laptop on top of it. I pulled the mushroom chair into the corner, and brouth in the matching black dresser. However, I put that inside of a walk in closed I had just now noticed. I can't believe I didn't notice. Whatever, I continued decorating.

When I was finished, I had a fuzzy wall, a dark blue comforter, matching pillows, white sheets and other blankets, a mushroom chair (hehe...nmever gunna give it up. EVER!), and a black vanity. I also had black pillows and a fuzzy green blanket that matched my mushrrom chair in the little thingy that looked like a bed in the window. (Tell me what its called, nd I shall give you my graditude.)

I had a black nightstand with a lamp, an alarm clock, and a book shelf, too. Plus there was this thing over my bed...uh...what was it called? It was thin and stuff...canopy! Yeah, I had an obnoxious green canopy over my blue bed. I was awesome.

I looked at my room pleased. Then I put in the new light bulb that made the room all dark nd mysterious like. Ooooh, I really rocked.

I sighed and fell against my pillow. The rest of the night was sort of a blurr...

NEXT DAYYYYYY!

"No." I said flatly.

"Awww, come on~" Lord Death cooed.

I refused yet again. No way was I allowing ANOTHER weapon and meister to join my resonance group. I didn't want more power. I looked these people up. Yeah, they had a good reputation, so what? I didn't like the idea of expanding. Even if I had only had my team for what, a week now?

Derik interupted. "Um, I think considering it's my resonance team, I'm the one who makes the final decision."

I glared at him "You're right, Derik." I turned to Lord Death. "Derik says no." I said. Lord Death looked put out.

"But Stein has known these two for some time and believes that you would be a good influence on them." He tried to reason.

My eye twitched. No way in hell am I letting-"  
>"Why not."<p>

I whirrled on Derik. He did not just do that!

"I don't want to turn anyone down. It can be rough, being outcast and unwanted. So why not." He was being so serious. I lost my anger and looked at him questioningly.

"Goodie! They'll be here tommorow. Have funn ~ " And he went inside his mirror. I sighed.

AT LUNCH!

"So we're having a new weapon meister pair join us?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Derik thought that it would be a good idea." I sot a worried glance at him. He'd been acting aloof all day. I hadnt seen him like this before.

Mad scoffed. "Yeah, great idea. Have to resonate even more with people I don't know."

Aya hit her upside the head.. "Would you be quiet. Gosh. I mean, it's obvious Derik was trying to be nice." I listened only vaguely to their conversation. I was trying to read Derik. I tried looking at his soul, but that didn't work. He was blocking me out!

**After School!**

I ran to catch up with Derik.

"Derik. What's wrong? You've been gloomy all day. I mean... You trust me, right? I tell you when I'm feeling upset..." He stopped walking and turned to me.

He smiled. "It's nothing that can be helped. I don't want you worrying about me."

I growled. He attempted to walk again, but I grabbed his arm.

"Dammit, _no._ I am NOT going to watch you sulk around all day. You are going to tell me what the hell is bothering you, and then I'm going to make it better. Got it?" I shouted. I could tell my eyes were a blaze. I could feel the dark waves my soul was pushing off. "I've only known you for a little over a week, and I trust you with my life. I think you can trust me with your feelings"

His head dropped. I didn't flinch. I stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Finally, his voice came soft. "The way you instantly denied that pair. It brought up memories. Of...my parents. You hadn't even gotten to know them, yet you denied them anyway. It didn't make sense to me... I thought you were different."

I stopped my intense stare and let go of his arm. He continued. "When I was a baby, my parents didn't want me. They didn't know me, just knew they didn't want me around. So they put me through the orphanage. I would make their lives harder. It...hurt, knowing that my parents didn't want me."

I felt awefull. Oh god, why did I do that! I felt tears come, but didn't let them slip.

"I-I'm sorry, Derik." I said quietly.

He looked up at me. "Yeah, I know. It's just hard to think about it. It's not your fault."

I shook my head. "No, you're right. I shouldn't have instantly said no. I should have accepted them. I'm so, so sorry."

He smiled. "Yeah. Come on, let's go home."

After all that, and he forgave me. I brought up the freaking memories of his parents, and he forgave me. I smiled at him, a genuin smile He was a really good friend.

...

Romeo

I had seen her today. Then again, I see her everyday. I don't understand these feelings, in all honesty. I don't fall in love or any of that crap. I'm a witch. I wasn't generally made to go and defeat Kishin eggs, marry, and whatnot. I was made for evil.

Today, she seemed out of it. She wasn't as loopy as usuall. She seemed in thought. I wondered what about.

I guess I should ignore it, it's not like she likes me. In fact, she hates me. Even called me a freak. Pshh, I'm not a freak. I may be a witch, but I am no freak.

Maybe, if I try hard enough, she will like me. That is, if I don't push to far. Maybe being her friend can work.

Maybe I will go find out what's wrong with her.

Airi

Once we got home, I felt a lot better. Especially knowing that Derik forgave me. I even let him make something with mushrooms in it tonight for supper. Cause I'm that nice.

I heard knocking at the door.

"Airi, can you get that?" Derik shouted from the kitchen. I was in my room, studying for a quiz. I shouted back a yes and ran to the living room. I opened the door to an unexpected sight.

The witch.

I scowled. "What do you want from me, now?" I said.

He did that lazy grin of his nd let himself in. "I wanted to see what was wrong. You seemed so sad at school today."

I furrowed my brows. "Ok, so you go from wanting to kill me, to flirting, to caring?" I asked quizzicaly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
>He sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to be nice and be your friend."<p>

I rolled my eyes. "So sorry, but I don't befriend guys who almost kill me. It's not my style." I gestured towards the door. "Buh bye." I kicked him out when he didn't move. Derik came out in an...apron?

"Hey who was that?"  
>I covered my mouth trying to hold in my lugh. No success. "HAHAHAHAHA! Since when do you...HhAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wear an apro-hahahahahaha!" I was rolling on the floor now. It was a cute apron, all yellow and cutesy.<p>

He rolled his eyes. "I don't like getting my clothes dirty. Now who ws at the door?"

I stopped laughing suddenly. "Oh no one. Just the witch who wanted to kill me."

His eyes flashed. "What did he want?" He spat.

I laughed. "To be my friend. As if the last week of flirting hasn't happened."

He gave a confused look. "He's been flirting with you?" I nodded. "Wow. He tries killing you, then flirts with you. Remind me why Lord Death wanted him at the DWMA?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. Now go cook in you apron." I shooed him into the kitchen. He scowled.

"I'm never ever again wearing this thing."

"Good cause it's hard not to laugh." I said.

UMMMM...THE NARRATOR GUY JUST QUIT SO...I'M NOT SURE WHEN THIS IS...

We were ever so patiently...Oh...the narrator guy quit...umm...Well, we, as in Derik, Aya, Zeth, Sam, and Mad, were waiting for Stein to bring our new resonance mates. In the awesome forest of who knows what. The day they were supposed to come, you know.

Yeah sorry. Stupid narrtor guy. Making my life harder...

Anyway, we were waiting.

"I wonder what they'll be like. I heard they've known Stein for a while." Aya started up conversation.

"Would you shut up! I'm TRYING to plan an ambush!" Mad said from behind a bush, Zeth behind the other. They were holding...rocks. Wow, I wonder how Mad roped Zeth into that one. Sam was tugging on her arm. Let's just say, Sam's not strong...

"Come on Madeline! This is stupid!" She grunted out. Mad had barely budged. I sweat dropped.

"Ummm, I don't think that's working, Sam..." I muttered. Suddenly she was flung back. She had a rough landing. Ouch.

"Dammit..." She mumbled.

I sighed. I went over to Mad. "Ok Mad, as leader of this resonance team, I command that you stop!"

Derik raised an eyebrow. "I'm the meister. I'm te leader."

I glared at him. He raised his hands in defeat. "Ok Mad, Zeth. I'm giving you the count of three. One, two, thr-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mad screamed as she ran over to Zeth. "Omg Zeth! I saw the target, and they have a scary guy with them. It's so sad..."

I sweatdropped. "That's Stein, Mad." Wow, I'm being reasonable today. Damn you Derik for putting me to bed early and giving me no sugar. Damn you...

She bit her lip. "Heh heh, oh..."

I face palmed. "Ok guys, no ambush. Or you will regret it. Be nice!"

"Yes ma'am..." They all muttered. I grinned. Ok, reasonable gone. Time for...

Oh look they're here...

CRAZY!

I ran over to the guy, who scowled at me. "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Airi Evans, and I am the Resonance leader." Stein raised an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I redirected my attention to the male with spikey hair. Hey he looked kinda cool.

He had dark bron hair that was spiked. He wass wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans with...chains...and a blue dress shirt. Huh, interesting...And sneakers? Really? Sneakers... Ugh, ok, enough...Anyway, the whole thing seemed to fit him...Wait. Was that an earing? Blech... Ok... Oh look he has brown eyes.

"And you are?" I asked him nicely.

He didn't say anything. the girl next to him smiled slightly and came over. "So sorry, but, uh, my meister can be a bit...shy...sometimes..." She warmed up a bit more when I didn't say anything about HER shyness. "My name's Carmina, and this is Hikaru."

Huh. This girl seemed really nice. Wonder why Hikaru glared at her for talking...whatever. Carmina had on a really cute outfit. It was some thigh high striped socks, my favorite length, with some dark wash jean shorts and a loose fit blue t-shirt. In fact, it went off of her shoulder. But her dark brown hair was also pulled up into a pony-tail and her eyes were covered in glasses. Hey, wanna know a secret? I wear contacts. And that's today's random fact about Airi!

"Nice to meet you Carmina. Now I am the leader of this group." I got a semi-glare from Derik. "Now here are some rules about being here." I turned to Hikaru. "First of all, no chains. Gimme." I held out my hand.

Hikaru scowled. "No."

I raised an eyebrow and tapped my foot.

"Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL!"

Stein broke the fight. But I said the last words VICTORY IS MINE!

"Airi, you're not the leader, and there are no rules." He stated simply.

My jaw dropped. "STEIN! YOU BACK STABBER! I'M TELLING MARIE!"

I dashed out of the forest. Leaving a lot of confused faces. Ah well, I'll let them ask Stein about his wovey dovey cwush.

Derik

"I am so sorry for my partner's behavier. I thought making her eat her cerial without sugar would help...Oh god, I hope she didn't get into the lemon heads again." I muttered. That girl...Yes, her wavelength was a challenge at first, but what did I care. I didn't know that becoming her partner meant becoming her babysitter...Gah,...

Carmina came up to me. "YOU'RE her partner?" She asked curiously. Well, that surge of shy-ness wore off fast, didn't it? I nodded. "Wow. How in the world do you handle her?"

I laughed. "I have no clue."

She nodded. "Ok..."

Akward...

"Well! I think It's time I have some fun. I'm going to go get Maka's group for a fight. Hikaru, Carmina. You two can watch and see how your new resonance team fights. You know, try to figure it out before you try. In fact, I don't think they've fought together yet..."

I interupted. What about Airi? I kind of need a weapon..."

He laughed. "She'll be here soon. Once she can't find Marie."

I furrowed my brows. "What happened to Marie?"  
>"Vacation."<p>

"Oh..."

So Stein left, leaving us all alone, mssing a certain airhead that kept us entertained.

Airi

I came running back to the spot in the forest-wood-thingy.

No Marie. Stupid mind forgetting about her vacation.

But when I came back to the clearing, I saw all the meisters holding their weapons, including Maka's team.

"Oh no! The day has finally come! THE ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE HAS TURNED MY FRIENDS AGAINST EACH OTHER AND NOW THEY'RE FIGHTING OVER WHO GETS TO EACH MY BRAINS!" I screamed. I ran in circles until Derik stopped me. "NO DERIK! YOU'RE LOST! YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND ALL BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU ENOUGH TO LET YOU EAT MY BRAINS!"

He winced at my screaming. "Airi, shut up and transform. It's not the Apocolypse. We're just going to do a healthy skillz fight."

I stopped thrashing my hands to look at him. "Oh. Which mode?"

He thought for a minute. "Twin Blades. They have a good resonance."

I nodded and tranformed. Woah! When did my soul room have a light?

I looked around. Aw, pictures of Derik nd I. How swee-

I stopped dead.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING IN MY SOUL!"  
>I tore off the picture of Romeo from the wall. Then I smashed it to the ground. "DIE! DIE, DIE!" I screeched.<p>

But another painting grew.

I took a deep breath. "Ignore it Airi, it's his stupid magick just ignore it and you'll be fine...

I looked away and out through my blade. We were resonating. Ok, now time to kick some ass. I've always wanted to try to beat up Maka...Haha! Revenge for the Maka Chops!

'Derik, go after Maka. I wanna see her bleeeeeeed...' 

Derik shook his head. "No. I'm going after Black Star. Look, Sam's just about ready to kill Kidd, scary enough as that is, and Maka has her eye set on Aya."

I looked to see he was right. "Ok, fine. But look at their souls. In resonance, they're almost as big as all of our resonance. But maybe, if we trust Aya to take out the source, Soul and Maka, it'll weaken." He nodded.

"Fight." Stein said simply.

Maka charged at Aya, who had originally been listening to Derik and I's conversation. She closed her eyes and grinned deadly-like. It was scary.

I saw Sam lunge out of the way of the compressed wavelength crap Kidd was shooting at her. With Mad being a scythe, she couldn't get close up. I bit my lip, noticing Black Star waiting for us.

"Derik. Go after Kidd on my mark." He nodded. I turned into a mace. "And...NOW!" I yelled. He ran and swung at Kidd. He saw it coming at last second, but it gave Samantha enough time to rush at him. Good, now on to Black Star.

I changed back to my twin blades, which since we were in resonance had my ribbons swirled so they were sharp and surrounding my blades. Pretty awesome. Derik went towards Black Star, who was still waiting.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again, Black Star?" I asked cockily. Yeah, I knew very well I was better than him.

He smirked. "As if. Beginner's luck." Then we dove into combat.

I will admit, he was putting up a good fight against Derik. He had a few scrapes on his arms from Tsubaki's chain scythe. Black Star had a gash in his forehead. Not pretty :/.

Derik swung one of my blades at Black Star's legs. Black Star jumped and landed on Derik's back. I bit my lip. Derik did a summer sault and pushed Black Star to the ground before he could do anything.

"Derik, this is a whole bunch of back and forth, I don't think-"

I was cut off by the sudden resonance decrease. Maka was down. Ok, that helped a bit. I glanced back and saw she wasn't too badly hurt. Good. Black Star came at us again. He swung at the right, and Derik pulled me up to block. I felt a sudden surge of power, painfull power, course through me.

I screamed, knowing his attack. He used Tsubaki's soul to conduct his wavelength. Damn it, that hurt!

"Airi! You ok?" Derik asked, worried. I bit my lip, letting the pain pass. I was bleeding on my cheek.

"Fine. I'm fine. Just...Keep your gaurd up." I gritted out.

He nodded, but reluctantly.

Black star put a few more slashed on me before going to the left. Derik brought up my other sword, but a second too late. It hit him in the chest. Hard.

I yelled and transformed back, knowing very, very well that he took both the attack meant for him nd me. He fell to the ground, defeated. But defeated didn't mean unconscious, right? Oh god...

I shook his arm. "Come on Derik...come on..." He didn't budge. I took his pulse. What the-

"HOW HARD DID YOU HIT HIM WITH YOUR SOUL YOU BAKA!" I shouted t Black Star. His pulse was barely there!

He didn't respond. Everything blurred as the fight stopped, and resonance broke off. I was still shaking Derik. Stein came over and took him from me. I didn't do anything. Dammit, that wave length blow was meant for me! I noticed everyone left.

I looked around. So they left me. Whatever, I was fine with that.

I bit my lip and felt a tear come. Dammit, this was supposed to be a good fight! That blow was meant for me...I probably could have taken it better...

I cried. I really did. I don't cry a lot. Not like this. I don't know why I cried so much, either. But seeing him like that...I wanted to kill Black Star. I wiped my eyes. And then...when did those arms get around me?

I looked to my right to see Romeo. Huh? I slapped his hands and scooted away.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, still wiping tears away.

He frowned. "What I want? I want you to be happy."

I scowled. "I thought you wanted me to be dead"

He sighed. "I said sorry for that. Why do you hate me?"

My eyes flashed. "Why do I hate you? You tried killing me and my partner. Hell, you almost succeeded. That's why I hate you."

"But I don't want you dead. I was trying to get the soul." He tried to reasoned.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Now leave me alone." I turned away. He only got closer. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hit him in the chest.

He paid me no attention. Why was he getting closer! I cried a little more. Ugh, emotional break downs were not cool. But I couldn't help it. Never confuse me while I'm upset.

"I'm not leaving." He stated before sitting right next to me. I shook my head.

"Go away..." I muttered.

"I already told you I wasn't." He said. Then he put an arm around me.

The funny thing is, I didn't push him off.

**Ok, it might suck. Sue me. I litterally just typed this up yesterday and today, thanksgiving. And I wanted to finish it :3 So it probably sucks. But new OC'S!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SE, Madeline, Romeo, Carmina, or Hikaru...I think that's it...I still don't own any chips...good thing it's thanksgiving, yummy food, cause I'm HUNGRY!**

**OK, I'm good. I might not post for a while, cause I still don't have internet, but if I continue to steal other people's internet, it might work!**

**Review, please! If I make it to 15 reviews, I'll...post a super duper big chapter! Yeah! Tell your friends about this story! Go on!**


	8. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL include future info

**I'm back. Yes, I am... Thanx for lots of reviews...I got fifteen, therefore i AM HAPPY. hERE'S A LONG CHAPPIE.**

**DISCLAIMER: In case you are mentally ill,I will break this down for you. ME- NO- OWN- SOUL- EATER-**

**Ummm...**

**ENJOY!**

Airi

I always used to love christmas, where my parents would buy me stuff I never even needed to try to keep in my favor. They bought me all the new electronical things, as much sweets as I wanted, anything I wanted. That's what rich people did, buy things they don't need just cause they can.

When I was little-little, I was actually somewhat loved. But when my fangs came in, and I started to get an attitude, my family started realizing I would be a terrible heir to money. So, I started getting less and less attention, but more and more useless things. As if their distaste for me could be made up in objects.

And until Soul ran away, I believed it. I believed that the more objects they bought me, the more they loved me. But in that letter Soul wrote, when he ran away, I realized that my parents didn't love me the slightest. So that's when christmas became a hated time of year. The time where fake smiles and happiness were created, where people only decide to know eachother on aquantance, and strike up small conversations of buisness.

This was why I was not pleased for christmas this time of year. I had been expecting this, I guess. Considering I decided to come a month before christmas day. But nonetheless, It was still a week brfore christmas, and I wasn't entirely pleased.

"Ok, now all I need-actually, talking to everyone, all WE need- is what you want for christmas, Airi" Derik said, listing off what he got for everyone. He had been fine after the fight with Black Star, for you worry-ninnies. Just a slight two day concussion.

I smiled bitterly. "Don't get me anything."

He laughed. "This coming from the greediest person in the world. Really, what do you want?"

I stared over at him from my upside down head on the couch. He was sitting in the love seat, but I had my legs over the bck of the couch and my head hanging where my feet should have been.

"I want nothing Derik. Just tell everyone to not worry about me. Go get their dogs something..." I muttered the last part kind of gloomily. Yeah, I really didn't like christmas.

Derik seemed to catch the tone in my voice. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.

I shook my head "I'm not a big Christmas person."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, cause Soul said he remembered you loving Christmas."

I sighed. "Yeah, well tht ws a long time ago. I'd rather not talk about it. Kay?" I smiled at him. "I may not want any presents, but what do you want? I have Aya, Soul, Maka, and even Soul's friends' gifts. I still need you, Zeth, Carmina, Hikaru, Sam, and Mad..." I trailed off. That's a lot of presents... I frowned.

He finally gave in and sighed. "I don't know, surprise me." He smiled slightly.

I sighed. "Worst. Partner. Ever." I smirked.

I GOT A NEW NARRATOR GUY! HIS NAME IS BRUCE. SAY HI.

Bruce: SHOPPING THE NEXT DAY!

I grumbled. I don't know how agreeing to go shopping with Maka and her friends meant me trying on a whole bunch of clothes. Ugh, the seasons weren't nice to me. I was always so depressed and serious this time of year. Blech. I didn't even have the will to eat chocolate. CHOCOLATE!

"Oh stop growling. I need to see what'll look good on you for a present." Liz said to me. I froze on the small coushin next to the dressing room. Maka and Tsubaki went off to look at mugs at a different shop, leaving me to my clothly doom, and Patti ran off with Kidd, because aparently he had to come with us for unknown reasons.

Liz seemed to notice my still ness and stopped ruffling through the rack. She turned back to me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You don't need to buy me a present...It's fine." I smiled sadly. I wasn't gunna get into details. But, me being out of character and all, I was gunna be nice and say I just didn't want one.

She laughed. "It wouldn't matter if you wanted one or not. Everyone here who cares about ya will get you a present regaurdless. Including me." I stopped yet again.

Everyone who cares about me, huh?

Maybe I would accept some presents, if they came from the heart, not the mind.

I nodded. She may not know it, but I think she just broke a wall inside. "Yeah, ok. What's next to try on?"

She smiled and handed a few outfits to me. "Go try these on. If I don't see you in every single one, you're gonna regret it." By her evil smirk, I actually believed her. But ooooh, did I desire to see the blood ooze from her mouth...

I took the clothes and walked into one of the dressing stall-things. I shut the door, locked it, and looked to see what she had picked out. I saw a pair of jeans and a 'Gimme The Ca$h' T shirt and threw them on. I walked out, showing Liz. She nodded, but seemed a bit worried.

"Well, the shirt seems a bit big, but otherwise it looks fine on you. Damn you can probably make prison clothes look good." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever, I'm going to change."

Then I changed into an irononically placed prison-striped Tank top with a black pleated skirt. Unfortunately for me, it rode up a Lot in the back. I sighed and came out anyway, not really that afraid in front of Liz.

She winced. "Ok, that tank top it all wrong for you. But...the skirt..." She smirked. "It looks cute. Maybe I will get that for you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Time would be wasted. Even my skirt doesn't ride up this much. I mean come on, who wears skirts that show your panties every time you move?" I said, heading back into the dressing room.

I looked t the last few things from the pile. I paled.

"Oh HELL no!" I shouted at her. I could practically see the smirk.

She paused for a moment then said, "You better come out her in it or I WILL get you that skirt, maybe even a tube top to go with it." I grimaced. I'd save myself the embaressment of unwrapping that skirt in front of everyone and just go grab some courage now.

I pulled on the skimpy jean shortshorts along with the leather bikini top. Then I put on the leather boots, the random chains (which I hated more than the outfit) around my waist, and a little fedora. Ugh, I hated Liz now, forever. I walked out, aa bored expression on my face.

"happy?" I noticed she was smiling. Then I saw blood. I turned my head to the left and saw Soul with a giant nosebleed along with Black Star, while Derik was standing there wide eyed. I glared at Liz. She looked like she was about to have a laugh attack.

"A-Airi? What the...What the hell are you wearing?" Derik exclaimed.

Soul recovered from the nose bleed. "Soul, did you just get a nosebleed from your own COUSIN?" I exclaimed.

"U-ummm..."He stammered. Then Black Star got up from the nosebleed.

"Jeeze Airi! I never thought you could look hot!"

I sighed, trying to hide my blush. Yes, I did blush occasionally. But I made sure no one noticed. So I was safe. "I'm changing. Thank you SO MUCH Liz" The sarcasm practically dripped from my voice.

I went back into the changing room and changed back into some grey leggings and a long black and white T-shirt with a drawn picture of a butterfly. I hung sort of lossely, the shoulder drooping just the slightest.

I finally pulled on my knee high black Peter Pan style boots. I walked out and stood there, an eyebrow rised. Derik seemed a bit Out of character, still shocked from my 'aparell'. Black Star went back to his old self, and Soul seemed...disturbed.

"Why were you guys here anyway?" I asked

Soul got out of his disturbed look and smirked. "Well, we were just showing Derik here how to have a good time."

I face palmed. "Oh dear god, please tell me they haven't tainted you?" I desperately faced Derik. He was still shocked. I groaned, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Derik! Come in Derik!" After a couple waves I muttered. "Jeez, didn't know Star Comand needed you so badly..."

He snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh sorry..." I laughed. He seemed happy to hear me laugh. Oh good, he was still Derik.

"Well, as nice as this is, we have to go meet up with Maka and Tsubaki. See ya around." Liz said, dragging me out the store door. I growled and stood up straight. She burst out laughing.

"Oh god, did you see their faces! Haha!" I glared at her.

"What the hell! Derik will probably never see me the same way again.." I shivered.

She patted me on the back. "Oh come on it's fine, it's not like he walked in on you in the shower..." I paled.

"Liz I swear to Shinigami if you even try to plan that you will regret it for the rest of your soon-to-be-shortened life." I glared at her.

She winced. "Yeah, yeah ok. Whatever."

The rest of the dy blurred, and I got everyone's present. There was only one thing bothering me.

Should I get Romeo a present? I only believed in giving presents to those you actually cared about. But I didn't know how I felt about him. He helped comfort me that day, and has changed his cocky aditude around me. But...I'm not sure if I relly liked him.

I shook it off. I wouldn't buy one in front of everyone anyway.

CHRISTMAAAAS!

Today was more fun than I expected. When I woke up, Derik had already made me egga and bacon, smiling the whole time he himself ate I questioned his hppines, but he said he was just happy it was Christmas.

After that, he decided we should go drop off our presents for Soul and all of them. We walked there, seeing as Derik had no means of transportation.

Once we were there, we were greeted by an overly cheery Maka, and a somewhat happy Soul. I couldn't help but notice the scource of his happiness seemed to be Maka. I think little Soulie had a crush!

"Well, I think you guys should stay a bit! Unwrp some presents with us, at least." Maka offered. Derik nodded his appriciation. We weren't meeting with Our resonance group for a party untill later.

Well, We ended staying an hour before we decided to open the presents that were there. I made sure to tell Maka to give Liz, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kidd their presents.

We seperated all of the presents, and started unwrapping. Maka went first, unwrapping the one Derik got her. Of course, I already knew he got her a new whacking book. It was a really thick dictionary. I told him it was a bad idea, as I would get blamed by Soul, but whatever. Maka laughed at this, and thanked him. I guess she liked the fact that she had an extremely thick book to get through extremely thick skulls. Next she opened one from Soul. It was a really cute charm bracelet. It had several little chrms on it, specifically coordinating to her personality. It had a book, it had a small soul one, it had a scythe, and others I didn't really see. She was afraid to open the pone from Blair, who was out at work, so she just opened mine. I got her a choker necklace that had a small little wavy pendant attached to the black ribbon.

"Oh wow...where in the world did you get this?" She exclaimed.

I smiled. "In a shop a while back. I've had that necklace for a month, I bought it just outside Death City about two months ago."

She smiled. "Thank you, Airi. Gosh, now my present for you seems kind of pathetic. This necklace has a diamond in it!"

I laughed. "It's fine. I could care less what people get me. As long as there's no coal, I'm good."

Derik opened his presents next. He got a scary movie from Soul, a Hoodie from Maka, and from me...

"Really Airi? Really?" He was pointing at the cook book.

I raised my hands defensively. "Hey! I just thought that some proffessional help would do some justice. I'm not saying you're entirely bad..."

Derik sighed. "You are such a dork..."

Soul wanted me to go next, but the glare I sent him made him volenteer. He got basketball tickets from Derik, something anyone under the age of thirteen should never know about ffrom Blair, a...woah, was that a keyboard? from Maka...and I gave him something special.

He paused looking at the sheets of paper. "Airi...is this what I think it is?" I nodded. "Where the hell did you get these?"

I frowned. "Soul, that's not important. I decided that you deserved that music. Not the trash."

He nodded. "Thanks..." He muttered.

I turned on the Keyboard and tuned it to piano mode. I ran my fingers over the keys, starting to play a little scale. "Play it Soul." I ushered him down to the coffee table and watched as he set up the music. He turned to me.

"I have a violin, you know..." He muttered. I shook my head.

"No, Soul. I want you to play. Only you."

He sighed. "I'm not playing unless you do, too."

I ground my teeth together. "Fine." He went off to his room and returned with a violin. I took it and played a few notes, tuning it correctly. "Damn, Soul. Take care of these things. And how many times did you touch the bow?"

He scratched his neck. "I'm not good with the violin." Was his answer. I rolled my eyes.

He started playing. I joined in, the beauty in the cruel way he pounded on the keys. This was his first ever written peace. I had loved it, had even helped him write it down on nice paper to present to his parents. But they threw it in the trash. I became more angry in the fast motion with the violin. I nailed every note as I remembered confronting them about it. I had practically screamed at them. That only earned me a slap across the face. I never did like our parents, really.

I slowed my pace as a peaceful side came to the angry song. It was how Soul felt back then, angry. All the time. He started to bring the song to an end, landing on a long , echoing low note.

I stopped on an octave higher than his note, and frowned. He was also frowning. He remembered too, I guess.

I heard faint clapping, and started to smile. At least some people benifit from such things. At least some people could be happy.

I put the violin back into the case and handed it back to Soul. He took it back to his room, and re emerged.

"Soul, Airi...that was beautiful." Maka said.

I nodded a thanks. "Maybe we should get going. I gotta get ready for going over to Aya's house." I said.

Maka frowned. "But you never opened your presents." She reminded. I winced.

"Fine, I'll open them." I grabbed the nearest one, which was from Maka. I had only been used to opening pointless things, but this was different. It was...a picture frame. But it had such a sweet picture in it.

The picture was of me, her, and Soul. It was taken the second day I was here, and I stole Maka's camera. I had taken weird pictures of me, until Soul came out and started posing. I took some funny pictures of him, too. The whole thing went downhill when Maka caught us and took it away. It wasn't a digital camera, so she noticed she only had one picture left before she could go and develope the film. After getting a lecture, she smiled and pulled us in and put an arm around each of us, pulling Soul down to her level. She quickly snapped the picture, me grinning goofily, Soul smirking, and Maka laughing. I loved this.

"Oh my god..." I breathed. I looked uo at her. This was the most meaningful gift anyone had ever gotten me. "Thankyou!" I ran and gave her a hug. "Oooooh! Thank you soooo much Maka..."

She seemed startled. "It's just a picture..."

"No, it's more than that... Thank You..."

The next one I think was from Soul. Considering the way he was smirking.

I opened it, revealing...Oh god, he didn't.

"Soul I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp, bring you back to life, and do it again. What in the name of Hell did you think I was going to do with THIS?" I shouted at him, holding up the outfit I wore in the store that day in a fist. He started laughing.

"That...is from...Black Star...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst into a fit of laughter. I glared.

"Well, I'm going to be paying him a visit sometime soon. One he will not like."

I grabbed the next present, this time actually labled from Soul. I ripped it open angrily, revealing a snow globe. I smiled. I liked snow globes. Then I frowned.

"Soul...Don't think this awesome snow globe counts as a peace token. Youre still in trouble." I glared again. He gulped.

I set it aside and opened the next one. From Derik. I opened it, showing something I liked even more than the snow globe. A big, fat bow.

"Derik...I love this bow so much, I'ma wear it right now." I took the navy bow out of the little box, untied the ribbon, and tied it head band style on my head. I smiled as I made the final loop, tying it back into a bow.

He laughed. "I knew, just knew, that you would like it."

"Suspicions corrected. It just made my day." I yawned. Yeah, I'm always tired. "I think I better get ready. Come on, Derik. Bye Maka, Soulie..." I said. With that, left.

TIME WARP~~~(A/N I've made this retty long and i need to get to the main part, so if you wanna know what everyone got for christmas, pm me)

I laughed as I walked back into the house/apartment thingy. We had just gotten back from Aya's house so I was pretty giggly. I may have had some sugar too, but whatever...

Derik sighed and plopped on the couch. "I'm so tired, I swear I'm going to pass out." He stated, before doing just that. I laughed.

"You idiot..." I mumbled before running to my room and falling on the bed. I giggled one last time before sleep washed over m, and there was darkness...

Yeah right!

No, when I tried to sleep, I was shaken awake by someone. I groaned and slapped them, earning a yelp from a strangely familiar voice.

"Jeez Airi! You don't need to hit!" She said. I looked at her a bit more. She had on a short sleeved white dress shirt, a dark blue skirt down to her knees, extremely light blonde curly hair tied back with a blue bow, and thigh high white socks with black tennis shoes. She looked so familiar!

"Who are you! I'm warning you! You come any closer and I'll...whack you...with a...a..." I looked around. The older girl face palmed.

"You idiot. I'm you. Well, a 27 year old version of you. Don't we look great when we're older?" She posed, placing hand on her jutted out hip.

I blinked. "Omg! I saw this in a disney movie once!" I screamed.

Her eyes widened. "You know, you're right! This was in a disney movie!" Yeah, this was me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She came out of her daze. "Oh. well, for reasons unknown, I'm here to show you your future. It's a wonderfull future..." She muttered the last part. "Follow me!" She started walking towards my wall. I didn't question it, only assumed it was like Harry Potter, where you walk through the wall.

I was wrong.

My older self walked to the wall, slammed into it, and sent both of us to the ground.

"Smooooth." I muttered, rubbing my head.

She got up as well, except she looked a bit sheepish. "Heh. Sorry 'bout that... Than when she moved two paces to the right, the wall worked just fine. I rolled my eyes and walked through.

When I came through, I saw a special scene, where I, wearing a dark green tank top and some dark blue jeans, was yawning and cuddling up beside Romeo. Wait. Romeo? My eyes widened, and I looked at my older self. She shrugged.

"He's our match. I know it's hard to admit at first, but He's truly wonderful. This is us in college...kind of. It's a special weapons and meisters college." I nodded, still bewildered at my new 'relationship'. "See, this is the day that Romeo had gotten us a wonderfull new violin for christmas. I remember it like it was yesterday..." She smiled, staring off into the istance.

We walked into the next room, where I, looking about maybe 25, was jogging on a treadmill in some green shorts and a grey tank top. My light hair was held back by a high pony tail and Derik sat chair beside me. His hair looked messy, and he was wearing a grey jogsuit. He had a timer with him, looking at me to it.

"Ah, yes. This day was the day Lord Death asked if we would like to go on a special mission with him, so we trained all day." Me 2 said. I nodded. Kind of a pointless memory... "This was also the day that Romeo proposed."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I did not marry him!

She smiled. "Come on!" We went through the door that led outside, to find me 2's replica. The other her...me...thing was smiling as she held a little three year old girl.

"And here we are, at my time. That little girl there, thats our daughter. And her name is Chille."

I paled. "I named my daughter...Chille... oh dear..." I facepalmed.

Me 2...the one who could see me... got defensive. "HEY! I picke dout that name. At least it didn't end up what Romeo wanted, Jada, or what Soul wanted, Jessica. Awefull names, they are."

I had to agree with that. "So...wait a minute...I have kids with Romeo...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started running around screaming.

Me 2 probably got really annoyed with this because she made a blade form in her hand. I glared at her and did the same. She narrowed her eyes. "I am a fully trained death scythe..."

I'd rejyce in that fact later. "And I'm your past you. No. Switch that. You are future me. And if I die, you do too."

She growled. 'Youre right"

I nodded. "Course I am. I'm always right. Anyway, we gonnaa go into the future?"

She checked her watch. "Eh, why not? I still got another half hour to kill before Chille's gotta wake up for school. Let's go!" We ran through the front door and to a park. There, was an pretty much the same looking me 2, but with a little bit longer hair. Oh, and she was wearing a lime green sun dress with a weird necklace I saw all of my older me's weaaring.

"Hey, what's this?" Replica asked, and picked up a rock thing. She was surprised. "Derik! Come take a look at this!" She called behind her. Suddenly a much older looking Derik, who was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, came running with a small little boy who was grinning like an idiot. He seemed so happy to be with Derik.

"What's up Airi?" I...She...Me...ugh! you get it! Handed Derik the object. He squinted and the little boy with dark brown hair looked too. Come to think of it, He looked a lot like derik. Just without the grey eyes. No, in place were orange ones...where have I seen those before? "Oh wow...Never thought that Black Star would resolve to this. Making messages...on rocks...How depressing..."

After that was said, Black Star came swooping down, with Tsubaki transformed in his hands.

"Come on Derik! It's time to duel, right here, right now!" He shouted. It didn't matter that he was taller and stuff, he looked pretty much the same. I heard Tsubaki sigh from her weapon form. Derik rolled his eyes.

"Black Star, I have Jet here in my arms. Right now. Kami, Chille, Kip, and Celia are all playing tag. Starri and Xander are fighting, again. Prue is picking flowers...I think. Either that or she's destroying them. And Maka is trying to get Tai asleep. Do you really find this a good time for a fight? I mean look at poor Carmina over there! She's trying to keep her daughter from strangling Xander."

Black Star thought for a minute, it seemed. Then he raised his fist in the air. "I SHALL GO AND HELP MY WIFE!" And ran off. He left Tsubaki, who had changed back by now, left with Derik, Me, and the little boy.

Tsubaki looked kind of different. Her usually tied back hair was cut to her ears, and she no longer wore a suit to compliment her meister. Instead, she wore some jean shorts and a Star T-shirt. The funny part was, it was a falling Star.

Both me and Me 2 were just watching. I didn't know who half of those kids were, and i was afraid of knowing.

"Well, Derik, Tsubaki. I think things have settled down. It's my thirtieth birthday, too. I mean, who would have expected all of this? Me marrying Romeo, Aya with Zeth, Carmina and BLACK STAR. That was was most shocking. I expected Maka and Soul to get together, and Patti and Kidd. I guess now that Hikaru and Liz are engaged things are a bit different. And...I know we all miss Sam... "

My eyes widedned. "What do you think happened to Sam?" I asked Me 2.

Her head was cast down. Did she know? "Well...After Derik and Sam got married, there were some...conflicts...battles...and such. Sam was killed by a kishin egg, shortly after Celia was born. Mad blamed herself and moved to New York, and Derik doesn't like to talk about it."

I was again confused. I kicked her in her shin, recieving a loud 'OW!'. "tELL ME EVERYGTHING YOU KNOW!" I shouted at her.

She sighed. "Well...Aya and Zeth got together a long time ago, and had Kip, who would be seven. Derik and Sam had Jet, who'd also be seven, and Celia who's probably four. You know about us, and I guess Chille would be six. Maybe five. Mad went to New York, last I heard was that Hikaru and Liz were dating, but I guess now he's proposed. And Carmina and Black Star... they had Starri, who is the same age as Xander, wich would be...eight. And Maka and Soul have been together since high school, had Kami in college...I think here she would be...nine? Yeah. Nine. And I have no clue who Prue or Tai are. Oh! Xander is Kidd and Patti's kid. Yeah, thats about it."  
>I blinked.<p>

"Ummmm...Ok..." I blinked yet again. "Wow."

She nodded. "Now, oh hey look! Her comes Chille!"

She was right, a little girl with really dark brown piggy tails and red eyes came running up in a flowy blue skirt and white shirt. She had a smile on her face, which showed off her...fangs? YAYYY! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE! Wait, she's my daughter.

"Hi mama! Happy birthday!" She said gleefully.

Older me laughed. "Hey Chille. So, did you have fun staying at Kami's house?"

She grimaced. "No. Soul wouldn't let me have a cookie. So then I threatened him with my mace and kind of broke a vase. Then I asked why in the world there was a vase in the kitchen, and Soul made me mad again. So THEN I threatened him with a ninja claw thingy and he called daddy. And daddy was not very happy to have to come all the way from work to tell me off, so he got mad at Soul. Then Kami started crying because daddy may have accidentally scratched Soul. Then I called her a baby and we got into a fight. After that I sink Auntie Maka came out and told us all to shut up because Tai was asleep. Then I got my cookie, but Kami wouldn't talk to me, so I had to go sleep with Auntie Maka and Soul. The end!" She smiled.

That little girl was so much like me. There ws no doubt about it.

Older me nodded. "Interesting story. I especially like the part where your dad came from work when he was in bed all night. So what really happened?"

She hung her head. "Soul gave me a noogie..."

I laughed along this time. Older me got up. "Well, lets go beat him up. Why don't you go find your sister and give her an apple. I know she really likes apples."

She perked up. "Ok. Can I have a mushroom?"

Older me sent tiny daggers at her. "No. Mushrooms are evil, evil things that come from the underworld. Don't ever, EVER eat them or your body will grow muchrooms all over and you will turn into a mushroom. I do not CARE what Derik says, there are terrible."

The funny thing is, Chille just sighed. "Darnit, I thought that would work."

"Nice try pipsqueek." She said as she went over to where an older looking Soul was playing with a girl who had blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing what looked like one of Soul's old...in this case old...black and yellow jackets over a red plaid dress. Soul was trying to get her to go play with the others again.

"Nope. I'm too cool for that." She said.

"What about Chille? She was playing, and you know she's cool."

She rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I know she's cool. She's my cousin. But she's little. So are all of them.. Why can't I hang out with people my own age? And I really don't understand how I'm supposed to find a weapon partner someday if you don't even let me go to any of the schools? Why not the DWMA? I heard they do speacial individual prgrams for kids my age."

Soul sighed. "Just...talk to your mother about it." He waved her off, she sighed, and left.

I smiled. She defenately had our family genes in her. I turned my attention back to everything else, trying to see more. But of course older me ruined it.

"We can't see too much. Come on." She led me away from the park, and into a dark alley. Then I saw a man holding twin blades grinning like a maniac.

"Well, slasher, looks like your serial killing days are over. Have fun in the slammer!" It was Derik and me, I realized after a moment, and I saw this one was pretty tough. But Derik simply took one of my blade and raised it above his head, and a shockwave hit the enemy...thing. It went down easily.

The me transformed into a girl with her light hair in a pony tail, a smirk on her face, and wearing some jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. " Well, Derik, now that we have this soul, I think we can tell Lord Death. Wouldn't he love to know about the most major serial killer coming back from the dead...AFTER I ate his soul." Her face turned grim. "We better warn Jet and Prue."

He nodded. "Yeah. We better get back."

Suddenly the scene changed and I saw the me from earlier sitting on the couch with Derik, and an older Romeo. On the other couch was a maybe 15 year old boy with dark brown hair, orange eyes, and was wearing a trench coat. He seemed happy, but the conversation was seeming grim. Next to him was smaller girl, maybe twelve? who had light blonde hair with a few purple streaks through it and brown eyes with a red tint to them. She was wearing one of my outfits, a grey tanktop with a short blue skirt. I took this to be Prue, one of my daughters.

"What do you mean, there's something dangerous out there? We've done fine, nothing too dangerous. And we've recently learned how to use my witch blood to enhance my scythe mode! I look really, really cool!" She exclaimed.

The chiock who was me laughed. "Yeah, I've seen. And it is pretty cool. But I just want you two to be safe! Okay?" She asksed.

Prue nodded. "Yeah sure, fine. Can I stay the night at Jet's?" She asked.

The chick laughed. "Uh huh.I'm defenately gonna let you stay the night at your boyfriends house." She said sarcastically. I laughed at this too. Until I realized that my daughter dated Derik's son. Wierd.

The scene went black abruptly and I heard some weird noises. Then A really, really old me popped out. Me 2 was gone. I looked at the girl.

"I am so using more moisturizer..." I muttered.

Older me laughed. "You've seen bits and peices of your life. That scene there was of your thirteen year old daughter. Jet was 15. Ah, I remember their wedding. Anyway, I think that you should get back to your time."

"Wait! I wanna see more! And how did I end up with Romeo?" I exclaimed.

She blinked. "Just give him a chance, and those answers will be yours." Then, everything went black...

No, actually, it went grey.

Then black.

Then grey again.

I woke up in my room, panting heavily. I looked around to make sure I was where I wanted to be. Yep. But to make sure I rushed out of the room, screaming. Derik instantly came out, hand to his ear, squinting.

"Dammit, Airi, what's up with you? I thought you were going...to bed." He muttered the last part, sleepy.

I went over and hugged him. "Scary dream." I muttered into his chest. He sighed and led me back to my room.

"Go. To. Bed...Now." He said, before shutting off the lights.

"Wait!" I said from my bed. The lights flickered on. "Um...well...if you were to have a son, what would you name him?" I asked stupidly.

He thought for a moment. "Jet. Now sleep."

I slunked my shoulders as he shut off the light. So it wasn't a dream, eh?

...

**Rushed, sucky ending. Oh well. This was the christms special I worked very, very hard on. Internet still out, at a friends. Gonna kill someone if I don't get internet back soon. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed. It wasn't much, but the idea popped in my head, and it took forever to get everything just right on this. It took lots of brains for thinking. Now, I gots a printer/scanner/copier for x-mas, so I might b able to post my picture of Airi on deviantart!. Once I figure out how to work everything on there and...get an account...yeaaaaah...**

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

**Pickles is out!**

**OH! if I get 20 reviews I will try harder to get it typed! And...maybe do some little side shots? Sure, why not? Request a side shot for this story! I DO NOT DO LEMONS! Just statin some facts.**


End file.
